It Wasn't Yours To Take
by KatieWoo
Summary: After leaving the WWE 5 years ago, refusing to say who got her pregnant, Lo is back and ready to finally let go of that old heartbreak and all with the help of the Dead Man.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello there, this story has been stashed away in a note book for too long my Randy Orton story is my side project, but this one here will be a multi chapter slice of revenge romance and looooooooooove :) enjoy.**

**R&R**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 1

_'Do you know it's me?'_

Loralie ground her teeth together at the memory of speaking those words. NO! It was five years ago! Five _long_ years ago, things were different now. It'd been so long since she'd been his friend, his WWE valet, times had changed.

At 18 she'd gotten the job and utterly loved it, she was young and so innocent, naturally pretty too ans that had been her draw. He was the funny, bad ass sex symbol. Loralie or 'Lo' as she was on-screen had epitomised purity and strength.

She'd always been decked in white. White shorts, white shirts and white dresses, no heels always flats and cute hair bands. She'd always thought that she was been marketed to the perverts in a way. The guys on the roster knew that she truly was pure as the role she was playing, she had been 100% a virgin. They were SO protective of her, NOBODY messed with their angel Lo.

She'd been friends with all the Divas, but she was very close with Beth and Natalya, the blondes were so proud of her for being smart and strong and for valuing her body.

But Lo had made one mistake, falling in love with Adam Copeland, yes- Edge! The man she was valeting for. Only Beth and Nattie had known back then.

Being 18, in love, confused and being just his friend truly had been hard on her. She'd seen him at his best- winning titles, she'd at his worst too- injured and heartbroken. She'd seen it all and every time he'd dated a girl, her Divas of Doom would rally around her. Then his inevitable break up would come around and he's seek help from Lo.

It was just friendship, but Adam, all 6ft4 of him would come to her hotel room, sometimes drunk, other times sober and crawl into bed with her fully clothed. He'd cuddle up to her seeking comfort and she'd give it. He was 12 years her senior and still the most physically beautiful man she'd ever seen, all that long blonde hair, that just sat on his broad shoulders, his sharp, perfect nose, those big green eyes, soft full lips and a smile that just made you melt inside. Add that to a sense of humour and he just got to her in a way that no other man had.

Loving him had been easy, but she'd hidden it from him, from everyone but her girls. Not even Jay Reso aka Christian knew and he was Adam's life long friend.

Loralie Van Leon or 'Lo Love' had saved the honesty, because Adam had a reputation at the company- he was a beautiful slut, who couldn't hold down a relationship. He couldn't be hated for it either, at heart he was such a sweet guy, he never set out to break hearts, he just managed to always get himself into fucked up situations.

Loralie had left the WWE at 20 years old after triggering one of the biggest 'Who Done It?' story lines in the company history. Her real life had spilled over into her job because of one truly heartbreaking slip up.

It was just after Adam's affair with Amy 'Lita' Dumas. Her fiancé Matt Hardy had been out with an injury and the discovery of the affair had caused a scandal SO huge that Vince had tried his best to do damage control,but it was too late, they'd had no choice but to bring it into a story line.

Beth and Natalya still had no idea how a 19 year old Lo had survived seeing all that go down.

(FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO)

The two blondes thought Lo was going to have a full on breakdown, she was pacing around the locker room, doing some kind of crazy breathing exercise, knowing what was coming on screen after the commercial break.

Edge and Lita had just had their affair revealed on air, via a pretty x-rated promo of them making out and being spotted by Triple H. Now the most horrific part was still to come- Adam was going to throw out a challenge to the newly healed but still heartbroken Matt Hardy. A match- if Matt won, Lita was his. If Edge won- Lita was his and they would have a full on ''celebration'' yes, a ''Live Sex Celebration.''

Edge won and a huge bed was lowered into the ring from high above the arena. Red porno lighting filtered in, some slightly sleazy music began playing. The pair stripped each other down and she was bent over the bed on all fours, it was disgusting! The pair pretty soon took the chance to dive under the covers and Lita's bra was air born!

Bath and Nattie saw Lo drop to her knees and begin shaking- ''How the hell is Matt going to be able to continue here after that?''

Everyone at the company had rallied around Matt in his time of need, but Lo felt like she had no right to feel betrayed too. But, Adam had lied to her too, while he was off cheating, always claiming to be working on his biography he was penning, or doing extra training. All lies.

The Divas of Doom got Lo out of there, they hit the clubs, drank, danced, had a great time and the next morning Lo had woken up with a phone number scrawled up her arm in permanent ink and the name 'Antonio' above it.

The girls were all in agreement to avoid the disgraced WWE couple. So at the arena that day, they had heard Adam and Amy fighting in their shared dressing room. He'd come storming out utterly seething, eye's wild, hair in disarray. Lo and Adam had been at odds since his cheating had exploded, so she openly took a dig at him-

''Trouble in paradise?''

The two Divas tensed at her fearless words.

Adam spun and looked at the petite beauty and said in a dangerous tone, grabbing her hand- ''watch your mouth little girl!''

Lo had barely raised a brow, he'd destroyed her trust in him by showing himself as a liar, so in her eyes she had nothing left to lose with him.

''I'm looking at you, but it's like I don't even recognise you any more.''

He gulped, looking down at her hand that he was clutching too hard and saw the ink on her arm and the name. She got a sick thrill, seeing him frown and look at her so confused-

''What the hell Lo?''

His tone wasn't harsh or accusing, it was soft and full of concern even.

''I'm 20 years old, I can't be waiting around for something that is never going to happen,'' she slid out of his grasp and heard him call after her-

''Waiting for what? Lo- waiting for what?''

But she just kept on walking.

(PRESENT DAY)

Lo was 25 now, almost 26 and couldn't believe she was going to be heading on to that ramp, at the side of a true wrestling legend. It was surreal and she wasn't just some valet any more, she was going to be very hands on...to say the least.

She'd been smuggled into the building, given a private dressing room, the make up and hair stylist crew had been sworn to secrecy! She looked at herself in the mirror and knew that she may look the same under all the make up and on-screen clothes, she was still slender limbed, had a small waist, great hips, small but shapely, cute butt, D-cup rack.

But on the inside she'd changed beyond belief, that young virginal girl was long gone. Loralie Van Leon was strong, tough, could cut you to the bone with both words and actions. She could physically break a grown man in half now if she chose to. If people thought that 'Lo Love' was coming back, they were in for a big shock.

Her new wardrobe for on screen reflected her character perfectly. Yet, she was scared of going out there, she'd been away for 5 years, so many people had been left behind, the only one she'd seen while away was Vickie, who was friends with her mom, Beth and Nattie stayed in touch with weekly phone calls, she couldn't wait to see them.

She was scared for many reasons, the main one being- all those questions that were still asked about her story line. Three months before her departure her entire world had come to a screeching halt because of one HUGE mistake...

(FLASHBACK)

She'd been caught throwing up in the private bathroom of the locker room she shared with her friends, one Monday night at RAW, the two blondes and Vickie had tried to get her to stop crying. They got her a bottle of water and stopped her hyperventilating and she'd said the two words that had rendered three very out spoken omen speechless-

''I'm pregnant!''

Three jaws had hit the tiles.

Lo had began shaking.

''Lor.'' Vickie gasped- ''Who have you slept with?''

She'd felt her eyes fill with tears again- ''It doesn't matter who.''

Beth had laughed shakily- ''This guy took your virginity and got you pregnant, it matters baby girl.''

Lo had let the tears fall silently- ''I can't tell him...he wouldn't believe me.''

''why?'' Nattie asked hugging her- ''You're the most honest girl here.''

''B-because he doesn't remember sleeping with me.''

She'd been in such a state after that, they'd taken her back to the hotel. The next day Vickie had gotten her to a doctor to have it confirmed, then they'd gone to Vince and Steph, to tell then the situation. As she'd refused to name the father, only saying that he was on the roster, they had to just go with it and do what they usually did- make it into a story line. This way she'd been able to save up her money for the baby. Steph had helped her cover up the bump until the big reveal.

When that night had come Lo had walked into the arena with her girls and Vickie. Wearing a clinging blue dress that showed off her 5 month bump. The crowd had been stunned, their innocent baby Lo was knocked up!

Back stage, the guys were in total shock too just like the Divas, their little Lo had been keeping a very BIG secret. They listened to what was going on out there in the ring.

''I've hidden this for 5 months...what I did for love meant less than nothing to _him. _I swear that backstage that man is going to pay.''

The crowd loved her so they cheered.

''He might not pay tonight, but one day I'll destroy his entire world and when my little girl s old enough to know who her father is, I'm pretty sure she'll see this footage and know that my motives were justified.''

In the locker room jay and Adam were ragingly angry, Jay looked around at the stunned faces- ''Which one of you pricks did it?''

Adam was on his feet next- ''which ever one of you did it is going to wish you were fucking dead! She was an innocent girl, you sick fuck!''

Jay had told her that the entire roster was out for blood from the guy, but she hadn't budged on the name, it stayed a secret.

2 weeks later Lo had been consigned to bed rest due to complications with her pregnancy, so she'd gone home to Tampa Florida and never gone back to the WWE.

(PRESENT)

Lo looked at the snap of Lily , her little girl on her phone she was so beautiful and she looked so like her dad, that it was impossible to hide from anyone now. Her mom and Vickie knew who was responsible and...ok maybe one other person knew but_ he _wasn't going to let it slip.

She heard the knock on the door and Stephanie popped her head inside, holding a long black silk robe, with a hod, to hide her identity from all passers by.

''Time to go, you knew how_ he_ hates to be kept waiting.''

Lo nodded, rolling her eyes to get the contact lenses comfortable, she stood straightening her slightly scandalous outfit and tried to fight those damn nerves again.

All the was through the backstage area, she kept her head down, surrounded by two security men and the boss lady. They got passed by superstars and Divas all full of curiosity, but they made it to the gorilla area which had been cleared for this. _He _was stood, silently waiting for her and for their cue to go out there.

Their cue came, they walked through the curtain into the pitch black arena. He put her over his huge arm like a rag doll and she let her body go loose as he easily took her weight.

The gong sounded through the arena.

The fans knew who was here- THE UNDERTAKER!

Slowly the lights came up, the smoke billowed and rolled out around his silhouette, that iconic long black leather coat, the wide brimmed hat, the 6ft11 height. His music crept through the arena and to everyone it looked like he was carrying a dead body, of a girl, with long black hair trailing down to the ground, wearing a tattered black leather dress, with torn petticoats beneath and torn stockings on her loose legs.

In the ring Edge had no idea what was going on, he looked to Christian who was on commentary, as the Undertaker got up the steel steps of the ring, with what looked like the dead chick. He lowered her over the ropes, to slump against the turn buckle, her long black hair covering her face. Edge was totally creeped out now! The dead man removed the coat and his hat, stepped over the top rope and stared him down, his eyes rolling back in his head.

The dead man chanted quietly over the 'dead girl' who gave an eerie twitch, that sent chills through everyone watching. Even Michael Cole didn't know what to say.

The bell sounded out and the match began, it was going well, until the lights went out.

When they came back on, Edge freaked out the yell was all Adam, the dead girl was right in front of him, her head bent at an odd angle, his fear wasn't acting, he was terrified. She moved her head to look up at him. The black hair revealed half of her pale face and her big eyes were BLACK no white, no colour. ALL BLACK!

She reached one arm up jerkily to move her hair.

As Lo did this she triggered the paint filled strip hidden beneath the hair band in her mane, ans small streams of black paint spilled in streams down her face,her neck, her chest and dripped from her finger tips. Her pale face distorted with black lines, it flowed over her blank face, her black lips, her black rimmed eyes, she loved the terror on his face, you couldn't fake that shit!

She jerkily twitched and then attacked!

Adam was taken aback by her strength, and the terrifying spectacle that she was. But her skill was beyond any Diva he'd ever seen, she hit moves off him that he'd never seen before!

She flattened the tall blonde on the mat, got right in his face, wondering if he'd recognise her? She gave him a sadistic smile, swiped a hand down her cheek gathering up some of the paint and wiped it across his cheek.

The lights died again, the gong sounded, when the lights were back on, she was gone.

**AN: Gotta love the Dead Man, I had to bring her back with a bang, why not as his Dead Girl? hope you like it.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, it's always good to know I'm doing something you like.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 2

Lo was guided back to the gorilla where the Dead Man or Mark was waiting, with Vickie beside him. They nodded, proud as hell of her, Vickie handed her some face wipes to clear the paint away from her face and then they hugged-

''I'm so proud of you sweetheart.''

''Thanks Vickie.''

She turned to Mark, who's stern face had just the ghost of a smile on his lips- ''Did I do you proud?''

''The best freak I've seen in a while.'' he nodded.

When Lo saw Vickie fight a grin, she knew Adam and Jay had made their way back stage, even Mark was having to force his face to stay stoic. He knew Copeland was rattled and it was good to see, it kept him in his place.

She slowly turned to the tall Canadian, who looked directly at her for a few seconds, then she saw the second that the penny dropped, she let a smile play across her lips-

''What's wrong Addy? Seen a ghost?''

Not waiting for a reaction, she turned to Mark and the pair began walking away from her two former charges.

There was a crowd of superstars and Divas in shock in the hall. Stephanie knew they'd nailed it, nobody in the arena had recognised her, but now, backstage her former co-workers were stunned.

As she walked at Marks side, the men had to agree, she had a total presence, even in her freaky clothes she was HOT! The leather, the stockings, the black hair, the wiggle when she walked, this girl had grown up.

John Cena said to Vickie- ''That girl is pure bad ass, where's our little girl gone?''

The Cougar eyed all the men, with hostile eyes- ''That girl stopped being that, the night one of you guys crawled into her bed!''

Lo showered and changed, then towelled her dyed ebony hair, there was a knock on her door and Vickie popped her head in- ''Two gals here to see you.''

Lo nodded and in came Beth and Nattie, it was so good to see her girls they looked so great!

The Glamazon hugged her first- ''I'm _so _glad you're back. 10 out of 10 for shock value. John Cena jumped like a little girl, nearly had a damn heart attack.''

Nattie hugged her next- ''Orton and Rhodes nearly fainted when you bent over Edge, that camera guy- BIG OLD PERV!''

Lo grinned-''Always nice to cause a stir.''

''A stir? They caught between arousal and terror.'' Vickie winked.

They all sat down and Lo sighed- ''well I can't be the WWE virgin any more, I've had a baby, the jig is up with that one.''

''So, can we see pictures of Lily?'' Nattie begged.

Lo got out her photo album.

''Is she over the chicken pox yet?''

''Yes, she's fine. I just can't believe she got it from a kid who licked her on the playground!''

Beth cringed- ''Eew that's gross.''

Lo nodded, opening the leather bound album on her knee. By the second page the girls exchanged looks of utter shock. Beth hesitated before speaking-

''Holy shit Loralie, no wonder you kept this a secret, she's his exact double.''

Nattie nodded- ''You have no chance at getting away with this. When is she coming on the road?''

''Next week, there's a teacher and a nanny service on staff now. So yeah, one week.''

The Glamazon blew out a breath- ''Fuck honey, how are you going to tell_ him?''_

Lo had no idea at all,it had been a big question for five years now.

(FLASHBACK-5 YEARS AGO)

Lo lay in her hotel bed, no lights on, just the moon light shining through the open curtains. She was wide awake nursing a broken heart, Adam and Amy were still like a fucking circus act, attracting spectators far and wide. They were either fucking or fighting and anyone within ear shot got to hear the full thing play out. Poor Matt had taken a leave of absence and gone home to North Carolina, to get some much needed space. Amy was getting shunned by the Divas, Lo just couldn't look at her, she was just a slut!

That night something else had clearly gone down between the toxic pair because her door opened and in walked Adam and from the light spilling in from the hall way, he looked really upset. She sat up in bed, not having to say anything, she knew he was going to be ditching his boots and crawling fully clothed into her bed. She saw the slight sway to him in the moonlight, he'd been riding the pity train, accompanied by vodka. Ok they were hardly close at that moment, but his pain was too much to turn him away.

The rumour mill said that in the space of seven hours Amy had dumped Adam, quit and gone back to Matt literally begging on her knees for forgiveness, she had no idea how much of that was true, but from the state of him right then she knew it wasn't all bullshit.

She'd been wondering if he'd show up like this. He sat on the end of her bed, unsteadily kicking off his boots. She saw his incredible hair catch in the shaft of moonlight, unable to recall the last time she'd seen him laughing, joking around with Jay. He tugged off his shirt, she saw those broad shoulders and ached for him. Yes, he was shirtless on TV in the ring all the time, but this was just for her eyes, it was just the two of them alone in the room. He looked beautiful in the moonlight.

She saw him undo his belt and take off his jeans, that had set her heart racing. He kicked the jeans away and said quietly, only slightly slurring-

''I know I'm the last guy who should be here with you, you hate me now. Just don't send me away this time.''

Lo had no clue what he was talking about, as he looked over his shoulder, she just threw the covers of the empty side of the bed back. His smile lit up in the moonlight.

''Thank you baby.''

Baby? He'd never called her that before, but it didn't worry her. As he was sliding his tall, muscular yet lean limbed body in beside her, she tried to relax. Having no clue how drunk he was, with Adam you never knew. He turned on to his side facing her, one long arm shot out and dragged her across the bed into contact with his body-

''What are you doing all the way over there baby?''

She didn't get a chance to answer, because his warm fingers covered her lips and he said softly- ''Shh, don't answer that, I don't think I can take the truth.''

She nodded and he pulled her into the delicious heat of his much bigger body. Being only 5ft6 and 118lbs, she was tiny compared to him and being that she loved him, this felt like heaven to her. Animosity aside, this did feel incredible. She suddenly felt very naked, pulled against him, wearing only a white silk slip nightie and matching panties.

His big hand stroked from her bare shoulder, down her side then back up, his hand curved around her ribs, his thumb coming to rest on the under side of her breast. His lips drifting across her brow as he inhaled the clean scent of her hair, letting out a low moan-

''Mmm, baby you smell different, but still so beautiful.''

Lo was scared, he's never touched her like this, no man had, she knew that she was trembling, especially when she could feel him getting aroused. His lips skimmed over her cheek bones, her jaw, her chin, then he claimed her lips.

Kissing him was like being electrocuted, it caused a surge that shout through her entire body. She had no control over her arms, she felt them go around him, moving his soft hair away from falling all around them, her fingers spearing into it's depths.

She jumped a mile when his tongue plundered her mouth at the same time as his body moved to pin her beneath him, she had to quickly get her head around where this was leading. Lo was scared, but she loved him, he'd come to her, when he could have gone to anyone else, he's come to _her _room! She felt him kiss his way down her neck, tease her breasts, making her arch from the bed and he groaned-

''Your body is so perfect for mine.''

His hand had gone up her thigh's and she had very nearly head butted him, she jumped so violently. She heard him chuckling and he kissed her again, with a passion she'd never experienced, as he'd began stroking up her inner thigh's, one arm braced above her head. Against her lips he said-

''Don't be scared, you know I never hurt you.''

He sat up puling her panties down and his boxers too.

Lo had never been more scared in all of her life and when his rough skinned fingers began caressing the most tender sensitive parts of her, the shaking only got worse, after all this was all new to her. His fingers knew just how to touch her and she forced away the images of all the women he'd practised on. She gasped as he drove her body wild, but she'd been no where near ready when he covered her body with his. Lo felt her thighs get spread wide to accommodate Adam's larger hips. She hoped for him to be gentle with her, but it wasn't meant to be.

He pushed into her virgin body in one swift, powerful motion and she just felt agony, she cried out, feeling tears sliding from her eyes and down into her hair. She felt him begin to move and it kept hurting for a minute or two, he was clearly big because it was a sick pleasure pain feeling of being so full it verged on nausea.

He stroked her hair, kissing her neck,but no matter what he did she just couldn't relax, not until he said- ''Oh god, I love you baby, I love you so very much.''

She believed him, her hands loosened her death grip on the sheets and worked their way around him, pulling his lips to hers. She felt like she was truly _with _him now.

They were making love together.

When he came, he was shaking and his fingers were locked with hers, buried in the pillows. She gently laid reassuring kisses on his sweat slicked shoulder, it had been perfect, until he said those strange words-

''Baby girl, every time we make love it's perfect.''

''What did you just say?'' she whispered.

''I said that when ever we make love it's perfect.''

She felt tears pour down her cheeks- ''Do you know it's me?'' she choked out.

His reply sealed it- ''Of course I know it's you Amy, I love you.''

Lo instantly felt dirty, she pushed him away from her and said angrily- ''Get dressed! Get out!''

She forced herself from the bed, powering through the pain and in the dark she heard him gathering up his clothes and she got into the bathroom, locking the door.

In the pitch black bathroom, Lo cried. When she turned up the dimmers, she felt an uncomfortable wetness making it's way down her thighs. Clutching the sink, taking her eyes away from her shell shocked reflection, she looked down at her legs and was terrified, a mixture of Adam's semen and blood was staining her body.

Shaking violently, she removed her blood stained nightie and got a handful of tissue and nauseatingly wiped the stream away, the turned on the shower and his words came back to her- 'Of course I know it's you Amy, I love you.'

It sent her running to the toilet, vomiting violently, wrenching her lower body painfully. She brushed her teeth crying in pain, both physically and emotionally. He reflection was horrific and when she got in the shower and began washing the evidence of her lost virginity away. She was scared by the amount of blood that went down the drain. It must have stopped at one point because two hours later her white towel was spotless as she dried off.

She looked over at the rumpled hotel bed, turned on the light and saw the blood stained sheets. Breaking down she just couldn't stay strong. Adam had wandered in, fucked her, thought she was that whore Amy and left with her virginity! Clearly he had been much drunker than Lo had realised, after all Amy wasn't even in the same state she was about 600 miles away.

Beyond the physical pain, Lo felt stupid for believing that he'd loved _her,_ while he was taking her body.

The following few days Lo was around the roster, they knew something was wrong with her. She'd rift off into dream world, looking like she was on the verge of either a violent rage or tears. She'd treat Adam with the same cool indifference as before.

One time. In front of everyone in catering, she'd turned her anger on him. He'd come up behind her, put an arm around her, she'd flinched and he'd said- ''so are you going to talk to me yet baby?''

Baby! Jesus, it had brought back all of it- blood stained sheets, blood stained nightie, sex and pain! She'd thrown his arm off her, shoved him in the chest with all of her strength, sending him crashing into the wall.

''Don't you EVER fucking touch me! Never call me 'Baby' again, _I'm _not one of your dirty fucking whores!''

If anybody else had lashed out at Adam like that they'd have laughed, but Lo was never one to dish out violence or use language like that. She'd seen their shock and just hadn't cared, she'd just walked out with her head held high.

(PRESENT DAY)

When they left the girls locker room, a lot of eyes were on Lo, without the ghoulish make up and black full eye lenses, she was even more stunning than when she was younger, she really suited her hair black, it made those incredible green eyes of hers look even more striking.

Mark exited the locker room over from hers and he gave her a nod in the direction of the exit and she waved to her girls and fell into step beside him.

Eyebrows were reaching hairlines when one of Mark's hands came to rest on Lo's lower back as they walked together. Vickie looked at all those shocked faces and laughed to herself. Her eyes landing on Adam-

''I'll give you $500 if they dare ask Mark any of the questions you have bubbling up to the surface. Especially you Copeland.''

A lot of people shuffled away, knowing Mark was as scary as hell and only the dumbest person would dare question him.

She eye balled the tall Canadian- ''Something specific on your mind Copeland?''

He wasn't sure what he could say, his head was all over the place since his in-ring horror show. Nobody could really blame him.

''He trained her didn't he.''

She nodded- ''To perfection. So be _very _careful Adam, I'll only tell you this once.''

Seeing Mark's gesture to the beautiful girl had sat very wrong with Adam, the guy was 20 years older than her! Surely the pair weren't...right?

**AN: hope you liked it. Hmm what's going on with Lo and Mark? anything or nothing?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you for all the reviews and alerts I appreciate them so much. Well, it's time to get the third chapter on the move. Enjoy ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 3

Adam was in his hotel room, just down the hall from Lo and his mind would not stop churning. Seeing her tonight, that realisation at the gorilla of who was beneath that ghoulish make up, had turned his world up side down. She was even more stunning than five years ago. When Vickie had brought her into their lives at just 18 years old, Adam had just fallen for her. All that beauty, intelligence and unknowing sex appeal, in one completely untouched young woman.

He'd loved her enough to keep his hands off her, he'd promised himself that she had to make the first move or show him that she was interested, it wouldn't be right any other way. Nobody knew how he felt, not even Jay. These feelings were his own, they were _his _business!

Hell, he'd already been 30 years old by then. She'd symbolised his ideal- a good girl. He honestly hadn't felt worthy, but he'd wanted to earn her heart. Then he'd screwed up with Amy and Lo hadn't even able to look at him. In a way he'd convinced himself that he'd loved Amy, when the truth was he was too afraid of dealing with the fall out of the affair alone, he'd felt almost obligated to stay with her.

He thought back to the day that Amy had dumped him, he'd gotten trashed in his room with a bottle of vodka, then gone to one of the girls rooms and slept with one of them. In his drunken state he knew he'd believed it was Amy. Back then he'd had no clue who he'd slept with, he'd woken up alone in his own bed. He'd been so hung over and ill the next day, he'd spend an hour with his head in the toilet.

What had scared him to death, was when he'd undressed for his shower and he taken his pants off and found dried blood all over himself, it was all over his cock and upper thighs. He'd had a flash back to hearing the girl scream as he'd entered her.

For ages he'd thrown up, out of utter fear, his throat was bleeding by the end of it, all he'd kept thinking was that he'd drunkenly raped someone he worked with.

He'd gone to work that day in a cloud if misery and tried to see if any of the Divas had reacted differently to him, but they hadn't. He'd hoped that the scream that was playing on a constant loop in his head was just his drunken imagination, but he knew other wise.

The only person that had acted differently was lo. He'd seen her before RAW about 20 feet away from him, she'd met his eye for about a fraction of a second then bolted into the Divas locker room.

The look had been a haunting mix of terror and embarrassment. He'd tried to figure out why she'd react like. Then he'd wondered- the blood...what if the girl had been a virgin?

After all the girl had been very petite and she'd trembled and been in pain when he'd...with that thought Adam had thrown up in the trash can by the guys locker room.

He recalled hyperventilating, sweating, seeing flashing lights, ears ringing and shaking. Jay had found him and dragged him to the medic, who'd told him he'd had an anxiety attack. Sat there on the medics bed, a paper bag at his lips, he began regulating his breathing. The thought of it being his beautiful, innocent Lo had made his already empty stomach roll. No, he'd refused point blank to believe that he'd drunkenly taken what wasn't his to take. Adam had gone into complete denial from that point on.

No, Lo's first time would be perfect, beautiful and with a man that she genuinely loved.

Yet he'd seen the changes in her back then, all those private chats with Beth, Nattie and Vickie, those meetings with Stephanie and Vince. The night she'd gone to the ring with her girls, all the guys were all together in the locker room, wondering what was going on, then they'd seen her and you could have heard a pin drop in that room.

Lo- pregnant!

No way was that going unpunished, she was their innocent girl! He'd done a good job convincing himself and everyone else that he was out for blood too. But, what he'd never forgive himself for was never going to her and finding out if he was responsible, if he was the father of her baby. He'd let her go, buried his head so deep in the sand that he'd ran out of time.

When she'd had her baby girl, they'd just come back from the club, celebrating his World Heavy Weight title win. They'd just got in the lobby when Beth had pulled out her cell phone and announced- ''Wow! Lo had her baby! A month early. She's healthy and 7lbs 3oz, called Lily.''

Nattie had swooned and held up her cell phone and said- ''well Lily is apparently beautiful and lo was cursing up a storm in the delivery room.''

He remembered instantly sobering up, hearing all the girls words, Lo was a mother and he was a... he was happy for her...in his own way.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and got his head back in the game, he was nearly 38 years old, he had to admit now that there was a chance that he might very well be a father. To a four year old little girl...Jesus this was all so serious now.

The next day Lo was out shopping with the girls when they stopped for lunch and Beth said randomly- ''I want to break Ad's face!''

They all laughed because they could see how serious she was.

''Much appreciated, if he's a jerk when I tell him, I'll let you, but I get the first swing.''

''Deal.'' Beth winked.

They all bought out fits for the girls night they had planned, all the Divas wanted to get together to welcome her back, Lo saw it as the condemned woman's last meal before she talked to Adam.

When she got back to the hotel, she was heading down the corridor to her room, when Adam appeared a few doors down. He smiled at her, she saw his uncertainty and despite how much she knew she should still hate him, she still had so much confusion,so much had happened. She smiled gently back. Damn he looked so good, life was just cruel like that wasn't it. It was too much to ask to come back and have him look old and worn out!

He saw that smile, he hadn't seen that sweet smile in a very long time and it was like that innocent girl was stood there once more. He walked closer to her and she didn't c

back away , she waited for him to reach her and when he did, he gave her his biggest grin.

''Kinda hoped I'd know what to say once I got over here. Still no idea.''

There was the old Adam, the one he was before Amy had gotten caught up in his sheets-

''How about we start with- Hello?'' Lo smirked.

His smile was almost blinding as she looked up at him, she barely cleared his pecks he was so much taller than her,

''Sounds like a good place to start, so- hello right back at you Lo.''

He took her bags from her hands, set the down by her door and just wrapped his arms around her. Jesus, he'd missed this, he hadn't held her in so long and it felt so good. She relaxed against him and he felt her arms slide around his waist, her cheek laid just below his heart, he'd always loved how small she was. Then he caught the scent of her shampoo, it was like an echo of the past...that night.

''I've...I've missed you Lo.''

She some how found the courage to look up at him, that gorgeous man looked like he was about to break down, maybe he really had missed her.

''We didn't exactly part on the best of terms did we?'' she whispered.

He shook his head- ''Can we talk?''

she nodded and they went into her room. She saw him smiling as they sat down- ''what?''

''nothing.''

''Bullshit Copeland!''

He laughed- ''Ok, I was just thinking that you've changed so much in some ways- you're a wrestler now, but in other ways you're still our Lo.''

She nodded and said- ''Question is- have you changed?''

He thought for a second- ''Yes, I've changed, for the better, my life is surprisingly scandal free.''

she laughed- ''What do you do with all the extra time that gives you?''

He took her teasing, loving it- ''I hit the gym like a good boy and try not to bring further shame to my family name and my poor mom.'' he paused and looked right at her- ''Joking aside Loralie...I need to ask you something really serious, or I'm going to die never knowing.''

Lo faced him, seeing that whatever he wanted to talk about was VERY serious, she just nodded and let him talk.

He looked at her, her huge green eyes framed by those long thick lashes, that cute button nose, her delicate cheeks bones,her pretty mouth- his lovely Lo. He still loved this girl, so he just had to ask-

''After Amy left me and went back to Matt, I got really drunk...I slept with someone...Lo...did I sleep with you?''

Lo was scared, her eyes filled with tears and she broke eye contact and just nodded, she took several deep breaths as the tears rolled, she refused to sob- ''You said you loved me...then after you called me Amy. God, you didn't even know that it was me.''

His heart broke, he'd taken something so precious from her, it'd really happened- ''God Loralie, I'm so sorry.''

She looked at him- ''You should be...you really hurt me Adam.''

He moved closer and she let him hold her, he kissed the top of her head- ''I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to.''

''You...you weren't even bothered that you were hurting me, you didn't notice.''

''Lo.'' he hated himself, if he'd been covered in her blood, how badly had he screwed up?- ''How badly hurt were you?''

She wiped her eyes- ''enough for the doctors to ask me if I'd been sexually assaulted...I had some internal bruising and a...tear.''

He felt like shit, his head fell into his hands- ''I'm no better than a fucking rapist!''

She looked at him and rubbed his back, when he looked up at her, she took his face in her hands- ''calm down, you didn't rape me at all. You just had no idea what you were doing, I didn't stop you, I wanted you to do it.''

''You did? But why/'' he frowned.

Just how did this experienced man pull off such innocence?

Her cheeks flushed at what she was finally going to admit to his face, but it needed to be said she didn't want him to be found hanging from his shower rod out of guilt- ''I loved you Adam.''

he felt his heart pick up speed again- ''What? You loved me?''

She nodded- ''So when you said that you loved me I thought you meant it.''

''You loved me.'' he repeated- ''I loved you too..but you were only 18 when I was 30...I was waiting for you to come to me when you were...ready. I had no idea that you felt that way.''

Lo was in shock of her own, he'd loved her too?- ''You liked me too?''

''Love. Loralie I _loved_ you, fro day one. You were just so young, how was I ever meant to deserve you?''

He could see her shock but he had one question- ''Lily- is she mine?''

His heart was going so fast he thought he was going into cardiac arrest.

Lo looked at him and nodded.

Tears ran down her cheeks, he pushed aside his shock and his bone deep fear and pulled her closer- ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''By the time I'd had Lily you were with Amanda and in my eyes you had no idea we'd..I just couldn't face you calling me a liar.''

He nodded- ''I get that.''

''You weren't ready to be a father.'' she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head- ''I know, I know. Will you let me see her?''

''Of course.''

''Does she know that I'm her dad?''

''Yes I've shown her pictures, she's seen you on TV,she asks questions and when I ask her if she wants to meets you, she always says- 'soon mommy' I never wanted to force her.''

''When can I see her?''

''She's joining me on Monday,she's at home with my mom, just getting over chicken pox.''

''Is she ok?'' he panicked instantly.

She patted his back- ''she's fine I swear, we have one tough little girl.''

''Do you have pictures?''

She gave him the album.

Adam was gob smacked, she looked like him!

Loralie went to stand by the window, not really seeing what she was looking at, she just wanted to give him some time to process. As happy as she was to be back at RAW, she just found it so hard to be back facing her past. Yes, it was strangely ironic and sad to find out that he'd loved her back then but it was bringing back a lot of the old hurt too. She didn't want to recall being in so much pain after their night together that she'd needed to go and see a private doctor. She didn't wan to recall the physical examination and answering questions on how she got those injuries.

She didn't want to think about the pain of post natal depression, seeing Adam's wedding to Amanda splashed all over glossy magazines, as she worked her ass off in the gym trying to lose the baby weight. She'd been SO angry at his fairy tale wedding, she'd been having sleepless nights as a new mom and he'd been spouting about love and finding his soul mate and wanting a family!

For the first seven months, it had been very difficult, even when her mom had moved in with her to help her. She hadn't found it easy to be a mom, she blamed the difficulty on the fact that she still blamed him, love and hate were so similar. Too similar.

She looked over at him, he clearly needed or time, he was clearly in need of more time. She heard a knock at her door, it was Beth.

''Hey Lo, the hotel bar 8:30?

She pushed the door back to reveal Adam sat staring at the pictures.

Beth got it right away and mouthed- 'You told him?'

She nodded and beat a hasty retreat.

Leaning against the door she said- ''Do you want to be in her life properly? or do you feel obligated?''

She saw the hurt slash across his features, her words had hurt him, but she needed to know for Lily's sake.

He felt the words cut him- ''I need to know my daughter. I get that you don't trust me, I do.''

He'd lost all of her trust in him, he stood up laying the pictures on the table and went to her, he stroked her black hair- ''I need you to trust me now, we made a really gorgeous child, I want to be her dad. I want to be the one she comes to about stuff. Be there when she's graduating, be the one to walk her down the isle on her wedding day.''

She felt him pull her into those incredible, welcoming arms of his, she didn't know how she felt about this, but all she could think was- 'why does he have to feel so warm?' he was being so gentle, it made it impossible to hate him...just like always with him.

He loved this girl and she was the mother of his child, he lead them to the couch and asked some questions- ''when did you find out you were pregnant?''

She leaned on the cushions- ''I realised on night at RAW in Boston, I was getting sick all the time. I'd mentally blocked it out. Until one night the wardrobe girls had to stitch a two inch panel into my dress to make it fit. That was it denial over!''

''How far on were you by then?''

''Over two months, couldn't hide a damn thing on my frame.'' she smirked- ''After my trip to the ring with you and Jay, I got really nauseous and was trying so hard to not throw up at ring side. When you guys won, I had to run like hell back to the locker room. That's how my girls and Vickie found out.''

Adam was floored- ''How did you go into labour?''

''In my living room, with my mom at my side, four weeks early.''

''Jesus Christ!'' he gasped- ''Why?''

She bit her lower lip- ''I jumped up really angry and my waters broke.''

He saw that little nervous lip bite- ''Why were you so angry?''

''Just remember I was an emotional hormonal nut job...I was watching RAW and cursing your existence..then you won the World Heavy Weight belt. I got so pissed I jumped up so fast, whoosh- baby was coming.''

He was stunned- ''Your hate for me brought on your labour. That's SO bad! Am I on her birth certificate?''

''Yes.''

Hearing that made him smile, but it was a sad smile- ''I still should have been there Lo, when you had her.''

She squeezed her eyes shut- ''Impossible, you were already engaged.''

He cringed- Fucking Amanda!

''Even though she was around I still should have been there for you.''

''Hardest part- your big magazine spread, I was going through post natal depression and there you both were with perfect air brushing, smiling looking so fucking happy, wedding pictures, honey moon snaps. That was fun. Especially the line about wanting a family.''

He dug his fingers into his hair, elbows on his knees- ''That was all her idea, I wanted nothing to do with it. Money grabbing bitch! It was supposed to be private.''

She didn't say anything, she felt like she'd said more than enough for one evening.

He looked at her- ''did you really hate me so much that you kept Lily from me for years?''

Lo knew that the rage would show up eventually, so hers got in on the game too- ''You're judging me?'' she scoffed- ''You drunkenly crawl into MY bed and call me AMY then expect me to be decent to you! Adam you were the company WHORE! It made me sick to my stomach when you'd gone! So you can call me everything- a liar, a bitch, what ever you feel I deserve! I made my decision based on who you were and you were an immature, promiscuous narcissist! Lily was my number one priority, she deserved better than that!''

''Like Mark maybe!'' he yelled.

She narrowed her eyes at him- ''Don't you dare bring him into this!''

''I might have been a whore but you were more than willing to open your damn legs!''

''I'm an idiot for not stopping you! Do you have any clue how you used to behave around me back then? Let me remind you- you used to flirt with me all the time! I was a teenager! You dragged me into the guys locker room and sat me on your knee when you'd be wearing nothing but a towel! You used to come to my hotel room at all hours of the night and sleep beside me! Don't get me started on the late night pool time! None of that was innocent Adam, so ask yourself why I didn't say no.''

She was on her feet wiping away tears, Adam felt sick, everything she was saying was true, he'd done all of it and more. His list of inappropriate deeds went in and on, he'd been one sly bastard- ''Lo you knew exactly what I was doing.''

He was on his feet looking down at her now.

She wasn't intimidated by him- ''Bullshit, I was 18 for Gods sake, you knew exactly how naïve I was, _nobody _had ever done stuff like that to me!''

''So _you _say!''

Adam saw her jaw drop and tears sprang u, he'd hurt her. She wasn't a liar when it came to her innocence back then, she'd blushed like crazy every time a guy walked by with his shirt off.

(FLASHBACK)

They were in L.A for a week and it was 1am, everyone was in bed, but Adam couldn't sleep, so he'd done what he usually did- put on his shorts, flip flops, a t-shirt and grabbed a towel and sweat, then headed to the big indoor pool to do laps.

He'd been by one of the loungers shedding his shirt when he'd a splash, he'd looked over and seen someone had just dived under the water. He saw them break the surface a few feet away from him- Loralie!

She swam strongly over to the steps and when she got out, he saw her soaking wet body, clad in only a black bikini! She was nearly 19 at the time and so stunning, toned, petite, just perfect, all that smooth flawless skin- pure beauty!

He'd never seen her this undressed before, she never went in the water, she was always in some kind of beach dress when she was at the pool or the beach, but clearly she'd liked swimming, her shy nature has just hindered her.

She'd looked right at him, freezing to the spot, unsure of what to do, the flush had sprang up on her cheeks and she'd looked away. He smiled, loving her ways, especially while looking so dangerously sexy. That d-cup cleavage, her long toned legs, her little hips, her toned stomach, the bare faced beauty, free of make up. He was so in love!

''I..thought I was the only one here.''

He'd watched her push her long chocolate brown hair away from her face, he'd liked seeing the way her toned little bicep had flexed in the dim light, her body was wonderful. He'd stepped closer, feeling drawn to her, she didn't back off like he'd expected- ''Pool's big enough to share.''

He'd swept her up in his arms, bridal style, feeling her tense up slightly, he'd been so aroused, he'd jumped into the pool holding her and she'd let out the most amazing rich laugh he'd ever heard.

They'd raced each other, she was a very strong swimmer and beaten him, when he'd challenged her to a race. They'd been messing around splashing each other. He'd began shamelessly flirting with her, threatening to untie her halter top or the side ties of her bikini bottoms. She'd blushed and it'd turned him on even more. It's been incredible!

(PRESENT DAY)

''You're a total prick!'' she said turning away from him, not wanting to let him see her cry for the 50th time that evening- ''you were my first everything, nobody had even kissed me before you!''

He knew this was true, he'd fucked up and destroyed every shred of innocence in every way. He also knew that he was her first kiss. It'd been just after a match, he'd been really happy and in his happiness he'd grabbed hold of Lo and just kissed her. She'd been shaking like a leaf, still 18 and she'd only been there 14 weeks.

Vickie had punched him in the arm- ''Excuse me! Get your paws off her you tramp!''

He'd let go of her, she'd been bright red and couldn't even look at him, as she was guided away by Vickie, who was scowling at him like he was the devil himself.

''You're welcome to be in Lily's life, but we clearly can't get among any more, so lets keep this professional.''

Adam was stunned, she was shutting down on him and booting him out! He might have screwed this up, he realised, but he couldn't resist one last dig- ''So how_ professional_ do you make Mark act?''

Lo let a smirk tilt her mouth knowing that the subject of Mark was becoming an issue with Adam, what did he think they were up to? Well she had a pretty good idea, but she wasn't going to tell him a damn thing it was her business- ''Mark has been in my life for 4 years, if you're asking me if I'm fucking him- that is what you're asking right? Well guess what- _I'm not telling you shit!_ Just know that Lily loves him, you'll see that when she gets here. Now go away!''

She practically threw him out of the door and slammed it in his face. Lo cringed, that had gone all wrong!

**AN: They are in a very messed up situation and it's not going to get any easier for the pair.**

**R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: holy crap this story has gotten a few reviews! I'm so grateful to everyone who has left me feedback ;) well lets get this show on the road.**

**Shout out to- x. Erica.x Did you enjoy the house show?**

**R&R**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 4

Lo was in the gym with Beth and Nattie, going over her little chat with Adam-

''He was a total dick! I didn't want to fight, I've spent five years mentally kicking his ass, enough already!''

The Divas of Doom were really ready to beat the shit out of him now, especially when Lo gave them all the details of their exchange-

''Oh, then he has the balls to drag Mark into it.''

Raised the question- ''Well, hoe does Mark fit into all of this?''

''Well, he trained me, showed me how to out together a good match and...I guess he's my mentor too.''

Nattie nodded- ''So nothing romantic then?''

Lo laughed and got a wicked grin on her face- ''Now that really _would _be telling.''

They gasped.

Nattie yelled- ''He's twice your age!''

All the guys present turned suddenly very interested in their chat.

Lo rolled her green eyes- ''Hardly! He's 46!''

Beth nearly choked on the bottle of water she was chugging- ''That's still 20 damn years!''

Lo laughed at their faces, they were truly shocked- ''Chill out ladies I never said I _was _sleeping with him.''

''You never said you _weren't _either.'' Nattie pointed an impeccably polished pink and black nail at her.

Lo smirked- ''Exactly, because a lady never tells.''

''Oh come on!'' Nattie chuckled- ''he's been in your life for four years are you seriously telling me that you're not going to dish the dirt?''

''He's got a total reputation, is it real or bullshit?'' Beth asked, practically wild eyes with curiosity.

''My lips are sealed, lets just say- that speculation alone has got Adam's panties in a wad.''

''Jealous tool!'' Nattie huffed.

Beth cleared her throat and said quietly- ''Well, the tool has just walked in.''

Adam was a lot calmer than he had been, thanks to Jay, the guy had listened to him since 6am confess the whole chaotic tale. His neck was still sore from Jay trying to choke him after the initial confession, but that rage had died down since then. Jay had told him that he had to make things right with Lo, because she didn't have to play nice with him at all, she could be a bitch and nail his nuts to the wall over the whole situation.

He walked into the gym and over to where she was just stepping off the tread mill, he caught her eye and she pinned him with those green eyes of her- yes she was still very much pissed at him!

''Lo can we talk please?''

''Talk? You practically called me a whore, and _now _you want to try and be mature?'' she kept her voice low, not wanting to draw too much attention to this chat.

''I'm sorry, I got...I let my temper get the best of me, please just don't stop me seeing Lily.''

Lo could see that he was really afraid of her doing that to him- ''I won't do that but you need to grow up or Lily is going to eat you for breakfast.''

''Oh God why?''

''You know those little girls who are all Barbie dolls and cute dresses,''

''Yeah.''

''Well, she's not like that-at all. She's a tomboy, really smart for her age and can spot bullshit a mile away. Don't look so damn scared, she's a sweetheart, usually.''

He got nervous at the thought- ''What if she hates me?''

''Stop worrying, she watches you every week on TV and she doesn't heckle _you,_so you'll be fine.''

That caught Adam's attention- ''Heckle? Who does she heckle?''

His grin made her tummy flip, but she buried that feeling, now was_ not_ the time for that old bullshit- ''She heckles Cena.'' Lo whispered.

He laughed- ''Really?''

''Oh yeah, she calls him the 'Boy scout' or 'Mr Snore.' but she is a big CM Punk fan. So you can imagine she's quite a little character.''

He smiled, his daughter was a Punk fan- dear lord! She was probably a real handful then- ''I can't wait to meet her.''

''How about this, when we get to Tampa, you come and spend the day with us? That way you can get to know her a little, before she gets introduced to everyone else.''

Adam smiled so wide, she was nearly blinded, she'd made him so happy.

''Lo, that'd be great.''

Lo smiled- ''Did you tell anyone yet?''

''Just Jay.'' he said rubbing his sore neck.

Lo looked at his neck and saw what looked like a choke bruise- ''That'd better be from Jay and not some kinky endeavour into the belt around the neck territory?'' she teased.

''Jesus Lo.'' he could feel his cheeks actually heat up at her reference- ''I'm not some deviant.''

She smirked- ''So says the man wearing the blush of the guilty.''

Adam liked seeing her smile, she was a beautiful girl, but hearing her joke about sex stuff felt so...taboo. He'd forever see her as the shy girl, so talking to her like this was like rediscovering her. He still couldn't wrap his head around all the wonderful, scary changes,

''Stop dirty talking me Miss.''

''Prude!''

Jesus he was still so gorgeous! It'd be all too easy to fall for him all over again, the spell those green eyes of his had woven over her heart all those years ago, could sink its claws back in and drag her under. But this was still the same man who had stolen the girl that his friend was engaged to, the same guy who had married a blatant gold digger. NO! She wouldn't fall again!

Mark walked into the gym, the first thing that he saw- Copeland smiling at Lo, giving her that look, the one that made him want to pound his pretty bot face flat! For the past four years he'd helped her build her confidence, train that natural skill she had. He'd seen her grow and blossom , he couldn't stand by and let that guy wade in and destroy everything he'd worked for.

Four years ago Stephanie had gone to Mark to talk about him training a girl,a former WWE valet. He'd asked to meet this girl before he'd accepted the offer and he'd been shocked to see Loralie Van Leon walk into that meeting. He'd seen her when she'd worked at RAW and seen the look in her eye back then as she'd been ring-side. Even back then she'd wanted to be in the ring, not just stood on the side lines, being a pretty face!

So, at first he'd wanted to get to know her as a person, away from all the ''Lo Love'' character, only then had he agreed to train her. It wasn't until she was six months into her training that he got to meet her daughter Lily. That green eyed blonde child had made him melt, just like Loralie had.

When he'd began spending more time around Lo and Lily and began to piece together the truth, he saw who her father was, clear as day. It had been one day when Mark was holding Lily and she'd looked up at him, from under those thick lashes, it had rattled him at first. Copeland!

Sensing a change in his mood the child had clung to his neck, a stubborn look on her face, telling him that he wasn't getting a way so easily, there it was the determined look he'd seen on Lo's face when they were training.

Mark walked closer and from their conversation, he figured that Copeland was in the know about Lily now.

Adam saw Mark coming over, then his hand gently touching Lo's lower back- that damn intimate gesture again! Adam got dealt a daggered look,it successfully made him feel about 5 inches tall.

Lo could feel the tension between the two men and she turned to Mark and smiled- ''Morning you.''

He nodded to her, she didn't need him to speak, she knew it all in one look, he was concerned, she squeezed his forearm and just nodded in understanding.

People all around them were watching, fascinated by their exchange and the way that the Dead Man was acting towards her. Then there was the raging jealousy in Adam's eyes. The crazy way he glowered up at Mark and said through gritted teeth-

''Excuse us, we're talking about Lily.''

Mark just stared him down silently.

The super stars and Divas were just waiting for an epic fight to break out, they could feel that it was just a few crossed words away.

''You might have been there for the past couple of years, but she is _my_ daughter!'' Adam seethed.

Everyone in the gym tried like hell to maintain their collective cool,and hide their shock at his words. They couldn't believe that_ he_ was the one to get Lo pregnant. The guys were pissed the girls were too, now they knew why she'd come back like she had- revenge and to get him to face up to the consequences of his actions!

Lo cringed realising that the whole gym had heard that, she pushed between the two much bigger guys and pushed Adam back and said- ''Not the time or the place Adam! Mark- I'll see you at arena, ok?''

She took Adam by the arm and dragged him form the room and punched him in he upper arm.

''Ow!'' he whined.

''Oh shut up! How dare you act like that?''

They headed to the elevators.

''Sorry but I'm not being muscled out by your sugar daddy!'' he huffed rubbing his arm, Jesus she could throw a punch!

She rolled her eyes- ''Cut the shit! He's not muscling you out, you're paranoid!

''Paranoid! Can you blame me? You won't tell me if he's ''in your life'' like I suspect he is! Has he been playing daddy to my child?''

She shoved him roughly inside of the empty elevator, punched the button and waited for the doors to close before she spoke- ''Adam, shut that huge mouth of yours for one second!''

She hit the 'Hold' button on the panel and blocked hos path to to it, very aware of his pet fear of being stuck in an elevator, so used that knowledge to her advantage-

''Listen to me- I never grilled you about your ex wife, so don't get pissy with me about what you_ think _I'm up to with Mark. Even if I was banging the guy, it's_ none_ of your business!''

He hated this whole thing her words, their current location, he forced himself to focus and not freak out at their lack on motion- ''Is he in Lily's life a lot?''

''Yes, she calls him uncle Mark.''

He scoffed, hating that too- ''She's not going to want _me_ then she already has a father figure!''

Lo saw his frustration and a little fear too- ''Yes she is going to want you, you just need to give it time. I'll make sure that you get that time, but you have to meet me half way. Stop with all the Mark stuff!''

He nodded.

She sighed- ''Ok when we got to Tampa I'll make sure that it's just the three of us.''

That night at the house show, Adam faced a lot of hostile looks in the locker room. He was expecting Cena, Orton, Punk or Ziggler to take a swing at him, hell Beth and Natalya too, but he was stunned when Santino Marella came up to him and bitch slapped him across the cheek and flounced off saying- ''You are NO gentleman!''

He had no idea if he should be more humiliated by the slap or by the guy dishing it out! It stung, but it could have been worse, he could have been poked in the eye with that damn cobra sock-thing!

The few days leading up to meeting Lily were nerve racking for him, he had to find out as much as he could from Lo. It killed him to hear Lo on the phone to his little girl and getting to speak to her he didn't even know what her voice sounded like,but they had agreed that his first contact with Lily should be face to face. He could see how much Lo missed her.

Pretty soon they were in a rental car pulling up to Lo's Tampa home. They went inside and he was very tense, all he could imagine was Lily hating him. He felt Lo's hand on his back as she guided him into her lounge. He home was lovely, tidy spacious filled with pictures and warmth, it was a real family home. He sat on her big couch, it was by far the most comfortable thing he'd ever sat on. He could hear Lo talking to some one, it must be her mom Sarah. He saw a picture on the mantle of Mark on his motor bike with Lily in the side car, wearing a huge pair of riding goggles, looking so cute as a button! But there _he _was again- _Mark!_

Lo saw Lily, who was wearing a little 'H.B.K' t-shirt, red jeans and black sparkly Converse, her blonde hair in two braids with blue hair ties on the ends-

''Mommy!''

She picked her little girl up and hugged her, taking her along to the play room, while her mom made coffee for Adam.

They sat on the big red bean bag and she had Lily cuddled into her on her lap- ''You know that I went back to work with uncle Mark.''

''Yep, grandma let me watch you. You scared daddy.'' she grinned mischievously.

Lo chuckled- ''Yes, I did. Well, I told daddy all about you and he really wants to see you, he'd right on our couch if you want to meet him.''

''Is he here because you scared him?''

''No.'' she laughed- ''He's here to meet you, because he wants you to be right there in his life, like other daddies. So do you want to meet him?''

''He's not mean is he?''

''Baby, he's nice.'' she replied as Lily inspected her hands and played with Lo's bracelets.

''Ok, I'll go see him.''

Adam was sat holding his coffee as Sarah left him with nothing but a hostile look.

Lo returned holding the hand of a really small girl, he was surprised by how small Lily was in person. But she was so beautiful, exactly how you'd imagine their baby girl to be, the pictures hadn't captured her half a s well as the real thing. He stood up, setting his coffee on the table and saw her eye him cautiously, but she never broke eye contact.

He spotted her shirt and smiled, her whole little outfit was that of a tomboy, just like Lo had said

''Hello Lily.''

He said gently, suddenly having no idea what to do with his hands, with his awkward feeling, he could have sworn that his arms had grown an extra foot in length.

She stopped by the couch and looked all the way up at him-

''Mommy nearly made you cry on TV.''

Lo couldn't look at Adam, she was going to laugh if she did, and he already looked uncomfortable enough. She took a second to compose herself and then said-

''Lily, honey aren't you going to say hello first?''

She nodded and looked back up at him- ''Hello.''

Lo got them all seated on the couch with Lily in the middle- ''So why don't you tell daddy who you like on WWE.''

Adam smiled- ''I can already see that you like Shawn Michaels.''

''Mommy and I watch the vintage collection.'' she smiled, pointing at her shirt, her little legs barely reaching the end of the big couch cushions.

''Who's your favourite now?''

''CM Punk.'' she grinned.

''Punk? Really?'' he smiled liking her sweet voice, there was nothing shy about her, she was great with new people.

''Yep.'' she nodded, threw her fists in the air and cheered- ''Best In The World!''

Adam laughed she was amazing!

''Will I get to meet him?''

He nodded- ''Sure you can meet him, he's cool, he won't be mean, I can promise you that.''

Lily cheered again, really excited about meeting her favourite WWE star- ''He wouldn't dare be mean! Mommy and uncle Marky-O would kick his butt!''

''Uncle Marky-O?'' he frowned at the nickname.

Lily shook her head- ''_You_ can't call him that, only _I'm_ allowed to.''

Still puzzled by her name for Mark, he said- ''So not a John Cena fan? Your mom said you didn't like him.''

Lily lay her head back and pretended to snore, he couldn't help but laugh, she was a funny one, she was great, clearly very smart for her age, then she looked at Lo-

''Can I bring Fluff down to show daddy?''

''Sure, get grandma to lift him down for you, we don't want him to have any accidents.''

Adam helped her off the couch, still fighting his very strong emotions at hearing her say- 'Daddy' Lo and Adam watched Lily scamper off calling for her grandma, he caught her eye, knowing that she could see his every emotion. To his surprise, Lo scooted closer to him and put her arm around him and he hugged her-

''She's amazing Loralie, I ….God this is incredible!'' he kissed the top f her head and pulled it together, then asked- ''So, who's Fluff? A hamster? A rabbit?''

Lo shook her head- ''Not really our girls style.''

She saw his curiosity and heard Lily returning with their pet called Fluff.

Adam expected a Persian cat or a puppy, but he froze the second he saw the plastic pet box with the purple lid and little handle, and the huge fuzzy black spider inside! She popped the box on Lo's knee as she hopped back up on the couch.

''Do you want him out?'' Lo inquired.

''Yes please.'' Lily smiled.

Lo slid back the sliding panel on the purple lid and reached inside for the pet.

Adam was speechless as Lo handled it with ease and put it on their daughters out stretched arm. Lily stroked it's body happily, as it made it's way to his daughters hand. It made his skin crawl.

Lily looked at her daddy and said happily- ''Say hell to Fluff.''

''E..erm..Hi Fluff.''

''Put your hand out daddy.''

''I'm not holding that thing.'' he pointed to the hairy beast in his daughters hands.

''Why? He doesn't bite, he's already had lunch today. He won't poop on you either.'' she said wondering why he was acting so strangely- ''Stop being a big baby and hold Fluff daddy.''

She lay the spider on Adams denim clad leg.

Lo saw his eyes roll back in his head and he went limp in the corner of the couch, Lily took Fluff back- ''Mommy, daddy fell asleep!''

Lo shook her head smothering laughter- ''No honey, daddy fainted.''

''I thought only girls did that.' she frowned.

''No apparently daddies do too.''

Lily chuckled- ''Aww daddy is scared of Fluff- like a girl!''

Lo knew that Lily was going to make big waves in Adam's life, hopefully he was ready. He'd better be because Fluff was coming on the road with them too! He couldn't be fainting all the time!

**AN: hope you liked it. R&R ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: holy crap that last chapter got some attention! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved me and my stories. Lets get the next chapter rolling shall we...**

**R&R**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 5

Lo was in the kitchen preparing dinner, when Adam finally pulled himself around. He opened his eyes only to find his daughter poised over him with a magic marker, she grinned-

''Wakey wakey sleepy head.''

''Did I..fall asleep?''

''Nope, you fainted- like a girl.''

That made him recall that huge spider, he looked around warily and spotted it in it's box, now on a heat pad and breathed a sigh of relief, then saw the magic marker-

''What you doing with that honey?''

''Nothing now,'' she sighed putting the cap back on- ''but you would look cool with a beard.''

''Maybe next time, with something not so permanent.'' he nodded, seeing her grin- ''Where's your mom''

''Cooking, she said I had to wait for you to wake up then bring you to help,but she's nearly done now.''

He rubbed his eyes and then stood, Lily grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen, he could smell something amazing. Entering the kitchen he saw Lo with a real pizza paddle, lifting a home made pizza out of her built it pizza oven, he was amazed!

''Holy shit you can cook!''

Lily booted him in the ankle- ''Language, muck mouth!'' the tiny girl scolded him, her hands going to her hips, just like Lo did.

Lo turned and winked at her daughter- ''He owes a dollar to the swear jar.''

''Pay up daddy.'' she smiled pointing to the jar on top of the fridge.

So, as it was the rules of the house, he coughed up a dollar for the jar. He noticed that the jar had quite a bundle in there.

''Someone has a dirty mouth, this is jam packed.''

Lily sat on one of the chairs at the table and said- ''Aunt Vickie and grandma. Their dirty mouths paid for my swing.''

Adam shot Lo a look.

Lo knew that he was dying to make a dirty joke, she knew him too well- ''Don't even think about it Adam.'' she smirked.

He rolled his eyes- ''Ok, so when did you learn to cook?''

''I could always cook Adam, I was working in my mom's diner at 12, she taught me well.''

'Sarah's Diner' was the best!

Lo knew that he had been scared of her mom since he'd gone to the diner with her and Jay, when the WWE tour had swung through Tampa. Adam being the jerk that he could be, had pinched the waitresses butt, it'd been a huge mistake, because it'd been her mom, taking a special order to one of the regulars. Sarah had turned around and slapped the grin right off his face, really hard too.

Since then, he'd feared her and given her nothing but respect, never daring to call her anything but Mrs Van Leon.

Lo put the plates and napkins down and poured Lily her juice, popping in a purple curly straw. She put the giant pizza on a tray and got slicing, handing Lily her small piece.

''Thank you mommy.''

''You're welcome.''

She put a huge slice on his plate knowing that he was the bottomless pit when it came to food.

They were happily eating and chatting when Lily asked-

''Daddy, do I have any brothers and sisters?''

Lo hid her smirk as she sipped her Pepsi. This should be interesting, she thought.

He looked to her for help, but she was letting him handle this one alone- ''No, I don't have any other children.''

''But you got married.'' Lily frowned- ''Mommy said you had a wife.''

''Yes, I was married, but not any more. So...no children.''

Lo could tell he was uncomfortable, well it was his turn to face their daughters highly inquisitive mind.

''A girl at the play ground has TWO daddies.'' she smiled- ''She licked me and I got chicken pops.''

Lo laughed- ''It's called chicken pocks honey.''

Lily frowned- ''Are you sure?''

''I'm sure, but you call them whatever you like, we'll know what you mean.'' Lo smiled at how cute she was.

Lily seemed to agree- ''Ok, but I like chicken pops better. Daddy did you get chicken pops?''

Adam nodded- ''Yep I did. So did my best friend Jay, we were sick at the same time.''

''Who's Jay?''

''That's Christian's real name.'' he smiled when he saw her face light up.

Lily was fascinated by her daddy, he had lots of hair, which she wasn't sure was real. He was really tall, not a stall as uncle Marky-O though. His feet were big, they'd mace her laugh when he was napping on the couch, they'd looked like he was wearing clown shoes, not people shoes!

''Daddy is your hair real?''

It was asked so sincerely that he'd had to laugh- ''Yes sweetheart it is real.''

''Still think you'd cooler if you'd let me draw a beard on you.''

''Lily don't you dare do that again.'' Lo warned.

''Again?'' he frowned.

''Uncle Marky-O fell asleep on the couch, his beard was going grey, so I coloured it in for him.''

Lo smirked- ''Got his eye brows too.''

He had to look away, the thought of the big bad Undertaker having his grey hair doodled by Lily was too funny, he couldn't wait to tell Jay.

''Mommy took a picture!'' Lily laughed.

''Oh I've got to see that!''

''Not a chance, he's only just forgiven me for taking it, I'm not giving you ammunition, he'll never speak to me again.''

Adam sighed- ''Spoiled sport.''

After dinner Lily took him to see her tree house, he was expecting some ram-shackle up a tree, like his and Jays had been, but this one was far from that, it was a mini house, with real windows.

''This is some tree house honey.''

It had steps and a hand rail, a big safety net rigged up beneath it too. She took him by the hand and lead him up to the red and white structure.

''Uncle Marky-O and uncle Glen built it for me.''

Glen? Did she mean Kane?

''Who's uncle Glen?'' he inquired, ducking his huge height right down to fit through the door.

''He's Kane on RAW, daddy you should know that.''

He sat down on the red carpet and looked around, it was lovely, the walls were decorated with photographs and posters of her favourite wrestlers. He then saw a picture of the tree house getting built by the two massive men and Lily in a yellow little hard hat, looking so cute!

''That was just before uncle Glen fell out of the tree.'' she pointed to the snap- ''He swore a lot.''

''Did he pay up?''

''He put $100 in the jar, he said it was to cover the whole build.''

To his surprise she came over and sat on his knee, he smiled and pulled her closer, he liked the way she lay her head on his chest- ''I look like you don't I daddy?''

''You do, we've got the same hair, the same green eyes and you got the Copeland nose too. But you remind me of your mom when you laugh.''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''Daddy? Are you going to go away?''

''Away where?'' he frowned.

''Some go away after a fight.'' she explained.

''I'm not going to go away, we've just met. I'll be your daddy forever now.''

He could feel it all hitting him now, his emotions were kicking his ass.

She looked up at him with those big innocent green eyes- ''Don't be sad daddy.''

''I'm not sad honey, I'm really happy, because I get to have the best daughter ever.''

She pulled back smiling, threw her little fists in the air and cheered- ''Best in the world!'' just like Punk.

In the house, Lo had done the dishes and was now on the couch, on the phone to Mark-

''It's going great, she's got him up in the tree house, they need some time alone.''

''He can't mess this up, he;s not allowed to just vanish from her life.'' He said, not wanting to get mad.

''Not a chance, I'll tear him limb from limb if he does.'' Lo vowed.

''Does she like him?''

''Yes, she actually does. He's scared of Fuzz.''

''Pussy! It's a Brazilian Black tarantula, it's harmless, it's not like I bought her a Goliath Bird Eating one or a Cobalt Blue!''

''Well the Rated R Superstar fainted, when she out it on his leg.''

She heard Mark chuckle that deep rumble, that people were usually terrified of- ''Jesus Christ! He spooks like a little girl.''

''Not like my little girl.''

''Damn right. Lily is hard core. Everyone is talking about her here, they can't wait to meet her. Cena better watch out, she'll hand him his ass.''

Lo groaned- ''She's going to tell him he suck isn't she?''

''I'm hoping so. Knowing her she'll insist on wearing her 'Cena Sucks' shirt that Glen bought her.'' Mark chuckled again- ''We'll probably get to see a grown man cry.''

''Behave.'' she laughed- ''So, what are you up to tonight? No wild partying on the cards?''

''Hell no, I'm not watching ring rats try to bang my co-workers. I also don't want to see any Divas drunkenly dancing like whores either.''

''Wow, you really do sound like a grumpy old man.'' she teased, knowing that he'd bite.

''Old? Listen up little girl, many a fine tune had been played on an older fiddle.''

Lo felt her cheeks burn at his tone, he was doing that thing with his voice again, where it got all low and...kinda...sexy.

She forced her brain into motion and said, quietly trying not to giggle- ''Yeah and if the older fiddle gets played too much, he'll bust a string or sprain his bowing hand.''

''With regular _tuning_, it'll be sharp for many years to..._come.''_

There was that damn tone again!

Lo and Mark did this a lot, the innuendos, the flirting over the phone, the guy just knew how to make her blush, but she never out the brakes on it, she enjoyed it!

''That's a lot of confidence you've got there.''

She quickly checked that Adam and Lily were still in the tree house, she wanted them no where near one of these phone calls. It'd cause nothing but trouble, more than any of them needed.

''Lo, it's not just confidence, it's the truth. I've mastered things that some novices have never even heard about.''

She was blushing like crazy now, thanking God that Mark couldn't see her face- ''Quite the talented student aren't you then.''

''Student? Master, I'll have you know.''

She had to bite her lower lip, to stop either a groan escaping or a very embarrassing giggle breaking free.

''Awfully quiet Miss Van Leon, you'd better be being a _good_ girl on the other end of this line, it's not one of _those _phone calls.''

Lo let out a breathless chuckle and said- ''Yes, Mark I'm being a good girl.''

''You'd better no be lying to me.'' he teased in that masterful voice of his.

''I'm not lying, you've just got a dirty mind, I'm just sat here perfectly innocent.''

''Wish I could say the same thing.'' he growled.

Lo gasped- ''Mark! You'd better be joking!''

''And if I'm not?''

''Then we've got a problem only one of us can...handle.'' she cringed, realising how dirty that'd sounded.

The growl was crystal clear- ''Oh I'll _handle_ it, but I'll need help it's a _big _problem.''

This was getting entirely too heated, even for them at this time of the day. She heard the back door open then close-

''Mark, you're going to have to...handle this alone. Lily and Adam are coming in now.''

He sighed- ''Tease.''

''Your bad timing, not mine.''

''I'm calling you later. This isn't over.''

''if you can do this again tonight, I'll be shocked. Bye.'' she laughed.

''Cheeky little bitch! Bye.''

She hung up in time to see Adam carrying a sleeping Lily against his chest, it was an amazing sight, she stood and quietly said- ''Lets take her up to her room.''

Adam followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the room he assumed was over the hall from Lo's bedroom. Lily's bedroom was lilac, with WWE posters on it's walls. Then there was a huge collage of the wall in a frame by her bed. He lay her small frame in the bed, under the covers that Lo had pulled back, she slipped the tint Converse off her feet and he pulled the covers up over her. He then laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

On the collage he saw a picture in the centre of himself, Lo, Jay, Beth and Nattie. He was stood behind Lo, his arms around her waist, her head was laid back on his shoulder as he leaned down, resting his cheek against hers. That had been taken the night of his 31st birthday.

She smiled and said gently- ''See, I've always made sure you were in Lily's life in some way, I never once gave her a bad impression of you.''

He smiled back at her and let her take him by the hand and lead him from the bedroom, leaving the door open. In the lounge, they stood by the couch and he pulled her into his arms and just held her. He had no words for how great his day had been.

Lo liked the feeling of Adam holding her, it was like 5 years ago, like things could momentarily go back to less complicated times.

He looked down at her, she just looked up at him, so innocently. He bushed her black bangs away from her cheek, there was no lying to himself, he still loved her. He still wanted to kiss her. He had to kiss her!

She read him easily, she knew she should pull away, she should stop him, but she just didn't. Instead Lo tilted her chin up to him, and his soft perfect lips, came closer. Feelings that had been buried like theirs, don't just go away, they lie dormant, just waiting.

Lo didn't want to think right then, it was all about that one kiss, that one moment. For that time it just just them.

**AN: Hmm Mark and Lo have very strange phone calls huh? Lol. Smooching Adam...don't tell me you wouldn't! I'd cut off my feet for a snog from that guy!**

**R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:thank you for all the reviews and the faves ;) and for the lady who requested a red hot undertaker sex scene- I don't know if I can deliver that, I had a chat with someone about that and we agreed that it'd feel kinda creepy, I grew up watching this man since I was a kid, it'd take about 10 scolding hot showers to feel clean after writing that. Sorry. I could barely make it through one dirty phone call.**

**R&R**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 6

Lo had Adam flat on his back on the coffee table, astride him, fingers speared into the depths of his blonde hair. She had him at her mercy this time and the power trip this gave her wasn't going unnoticed. Kissing him, making him moan her name, there was a certain satisfaction to it, he was surrendering to her! In five years a lot had changed, he wasn't taking advantage of her, if anything she was taking advantage of him!

Lo wasn't screwing him on a coffee table...well not today anyway. She pulled back from him, resting her hands on his heaving chest, he moaned in protest as she deprived him of her lips-

''No no Lo, come back- more.''

He was liking this new dominant side of her, it was so sexy, add that to their current location and he was hooked- ''Come on baby, just kiss me.''

Lo was smirking as she slowly leaned down again, his cell phone began ringing and vibrating in his front pocket. Lo reached inside and Adam chuckled in that filthy way that only he could- ''While you're in there, if you find anything else of interest, you have my full permission to go to town on it.''

She winked at him and pulled the cell phone out and there on the screen was a name that made every last shred of her lust up and vanish- ''Amy. D''

She dropped the phone on his chest, wanting to wipe her hands, the feeling of contamination creeping through her.

Adam saw the look of disgust and revilement clear on her face, he saw her remove herself from him, he instantly missed the warmth of her body, he looked at the screen and saw the reason- FUCK!

He took the call and Lo walked away shaking her head, she wanted nothing to do with the call. She took Fluff and his heat pad up to Lily's room and started checking her daughters suit case, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. She couldn't believe that Adam was still in touch with that slut. This was so typical of him, staying ''friends'' with someone that he'd almost ruined his career with.

Ok, Lo wasn't one to judge, her call from Mark was questionable to say the least, but Mark wasn't her ex, hell she wasn't sure what the hell he was to her, some lines had certainly gotten...blurred.

She was sorting her own case, replacing things and ignoring the sound of footsteps on the stairs, then she ignored the figure in her bedroom doorway too.

Adam watched her, she was clearly upset, he couldn't blame her, that call had to have been like a slap in the face to her. Amy had never liked Loralie, ever since her arrival at the WWE at 18 years old, miss Dumas had thought that Lo was a fake. It hadn't helped matters that Matt and Jeff Hardy had agreed very openly, that Lo had been the hottest ''school girl'' they'd ever seen. It's taken all of Adam's evil looks and threats to make the youngest Hardy keep his hands off Lo. No way had that southern charmer been getting his paws on her!

Back then he'd known that Amy would take sly digs at Lo, trying to shock and embarrass the girl at every opportunity. But as Lo got more confident, it got harder and harder for Amy to get the red cheeked reaction she thrived on. Most memorably on a hired yacht in Florida a few weeks before he'd split from Amy...

(FLASHBACK)

Vince had been in a very generous mood, the madness of Wrestle-Mania and the following Revenge tour had come to a close, so Mr McMahon, he'd hired that talent a yacht to cruise around on and escape the fans for a while and just relax.

Lo was in her cabin looking at her body in the mirror, she was in the new bikini that Beth had insisted that she buy. She shook her head, it was obscene! The top was tiny, her D cup had been hiked up to look more like an E cup! The matching bottoms were like shorts from the front, but from the back they exposed the bottom of her butt cheeks, no way was she uncovering in THIS! She pulled on the matching pale aqua knee length silk robe, she tied the sash, put her flip flops on, her shades and threw her towel into her bag.

Beth and Nattie rolled their eyes at her, seeing her all covered up when she emerged-

''You'd better be taking that off.'' Nattie grinned- ''Give those gorgeous boys something to look at and think about.''

Lo shrugged and admired the hot Canadians pink and black sparkly two piece- ''Hmm, I think you'll be doing enough of that for the both of us.''

''Here's hoping.'' Nattie giggled wickedly.

Up on the deck, the guys were sharing beers as they ''admired'' the girls in their very fine beach wear.

Lo heard the husky lilting voice of Amy call to her from one of the loungers- ''What a surprise! Once again Miss Prissy Two Shoes is wearing more clothes that a nun.''

''Zip it Amy!'' Beth hissed at the bitchy red head.

Lo looked at the red head in her thong backed black bikini as she turned to sun her back, she was roasting in the sun like a rotisserie chicken, she could practically hear the oil crisping her skin. Lo looked at the two blondes- ''Is she basting?''

They chuckled, Vickie joined them, wearing a very tasteful 1950's inspired, navy halter neck one piece, trimmed with white and a long navy polka dot wrap around her hips. She lowered her Gucci shades, to look over Amy who had now untied her bikini top-

''Basting? I think _spit roast_ is more that _hogs _style!''

Everyone within ear shot was laughing at Vickie's lewd joke, including Adam and Jay. Lo looked at Amy who was holding her tiny bikini top to her big fake rack-

''At least I'm not crippled by insecurity, I've got nothing to be ashamed of on my body.''

''And I do?'' Lo inquired, ready to put her in her place at last.

Amy cockily grinned- ''Probably. You hide it, no man gets to touch you. Aww, is our poor little Loralie a virgin for a physical reason?''

That was the final straw, Lo smirked at the bitchy woman, knowing everyone was looking at them. She hooked her fingers in the silk sash of her robe and slowly untied the bow, letting the silk slide free. Taking a deep breath, she slid the robe from her body, the reaction from all the guys let her know that she had nothing to fear, they clearly liked what they saw. She stood proudly, knowing that Adam's jaw was on the deck,she smiled looking just as nature intended, decked in a very sexy two piece that she was now pleased that Beth had made her buy!

Only Adam had ever seen her this undressed during their late night swims, but usually in a much more modest two piece. She walked closer to Amy- ''At least every inch of me is real! My hair colour-real, my eye colour-real and my breasts- very real. This is what a natural 36-D looks like! Not a disgusting bag of plastic hemmed into my skin by scar tissue and that leather you call skin!''

Lo took advantage of the older woman's shock and kept going- ''But if I was rapidly sliding towards the end of my career, with a trashy reputation like yours, I'd do it with a bit more class and with my cellulite ridden legs _closed!''_

(PRESENT DAY)

''Lo will you look at me?'' he asked walking closer to her.

She moved back from him, putting her hands up, signalling for him _not _to touch her. She forced herself to look into his green eyes-

''Ok I'm looking, now speak.''

Adam sighed- ''I'm sorry about the timing of that call, but we are still friends...I helped her with her biography...we buried the hatchet, but it is just friends.''

Lo put the barriers firmly back up- ''You don't owe me any kind of explanation, I'm not your keeper, I'm just some girl you drunkenly fucked _once.''_

He felt like he'd been kicked in the balls.

She saw the shock clear as day- ''Lets just keep this simple, you're Lily's dad, we have our own lives, I don't need any more blurred lines in my life.''

He frowned, just how complicated was her life?

''Fine, shut down on me_ now, _but this isn't over Lo, you know that we've got something! We've always had something. So I'll see you tomorrow at the arena with Lily, we'll finish this then!''

He didn't want to fight with her, not with their daughter so close by.

She nodded, not caring if it was rude to not walk him to the door, she could live with that, her head was all over the place, she'd kissed him! Packing Lily's back-pack was easy- DS, camera, her drawing book and pens and the things she needed for the scrap book they were going to be compiling on their trip.

Later that night after Lily's bath and bedtime story, Mark called back and to save herself from any more screw ups, she lay in bed ignoring her cell.

The next day they said their goodbyes to Sarah, got into the chauffeur driven car that Stephanie had sent for them. Their bags and Fluff were taken to the hotel and they were taken to the arena.

''Mommy, is uncle Marky-O going to be here?''

''Yes, he is.''

''Do you think Fluff is going to be ok in our room without us?''

''He'll be fine, he's tough. He can take care of himself.'' she winked.

Lily was excited to finally meet all of the wrestlers, being a big fan of Beth and Natalya, she was so happy that she was allowed to call them both Auntie!

Once they got to her dressing room, the Divas of Doom were straight over making a fuss of Lily, and the little blonde was loving it!

''Mommy, where's daddy and uncle Marky-O?''

''Wanna go find them?''

She nodded making her curly pig tails bounce adorably.

On the way there, every Diva they passed stopped to coo over how gorgeous Lily was, she wasn't too happy when Kelly pinched her cheek.

''Stop it.'' Lily said, a little frown in place.

Lo had to drag her daughter away, she knew that look, Lily was either going to pull Kelly's extensions or kick her off her stilettos.

Lo knocked on the main locker room door-

''Guys- is it safe for female eyes?''

There was a chorus of- ''YES!''

''It better be I've got Lily with me, so put it away- Orton!''

There was a deep chuckle from the other side of the door, it opened to reveal Randy fully dressed-

''See, perfectly respectable.''

''Wow, I stand corrected- for the moment.'' she smirked.

He winked down at the pretty girl- ''Enter ladies.''

Lily smiled up at the Viper and dragged her mommy into the locker room.

The guys in the room were stunned by how much the little blonde looked like Adam. She was his mini-me, but cute as a button in her purple skinny jeans and purple and white plaid shirt and her tiny little sparkly Converse.

Evan Bourne smiled down at her- ''Hey there little one.''

She put her hands on her hips and frowned poking him in the knee- ''Little? Ha! You're no Big Show yourself mister.''

The entire room ended up laughing, Evan aka- Matt Korklan had to laugh too, she was a funny kid.

Adam scooped his baby girl up and she hugged him- ''Hi daddy.''

''Hi baby.''

''I brought Fluff with us.''

''What?'' he asked nervously.

Lo smirked at him- ''No need to faint _again_, he's at the hotel in his case.''

Jay laughed- ''Who's Fluff and why were you fainting over it?'' he prodded Adam in bis side.

Lo hugged Jay and said- ''Fluff is Lily's pet tarantula.''

''Uncle Marky-O got him for me.''

Jay looked at Adam- ''And you fainted?''

He set Lily down and looked at his life long friend with a glare- ''If you saw the thing, the _beast-_ you'd be no better off.''

Lo sat beside her daughter as Punk walked in with his bag, followed by Kofi, then John Cena. Lily smiled at her mommy-

''Can I meet him mommy? Please.''

''Sure.'' Lo leaned forward- ''Punk?''

The Chicago native looked at the stunning girl sat up from him- damn Copeland for getting in there first!

''Hey Lo.''

''I've got someone here who wants to meet you, she's a big fan.''

He smiled seeing the tiny girl smiling up at him when he got there.

''Punk, this is my daughter Lily, your number one fan.''

He picked her up and sat her on his knee, putting out his inked hand for her, which she shook- ''Nice to meet you Lily.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' she smiled.

''I thought all little girls were cena fans.''

Johns ears pricked up, hearing Punk say his name.

''No!'' Lily said, pulling open her plaid shirt, pointing to the black T-shirt with red and blue lettering, boldly saying- 'Cena Sucks!'

Punk burst out laughing, when the rest of the room saw what he was laughing at, they joined in. John was stunned.

''Who got you that shirt Lily?'' Punk smirked.

''My uncle Glen. He said that since he got to kick his butt on TV every week, then John should at the very least get the T-shirt sales.''

Lo had to bite her lip, he daughters honesty was straight down the line. Now everyone knew who her uncle Glen was. She could see that John was about to say something, when Mark and Glen entered. Lily hopped off Punk's knee-

''Uncle Marky-O! Uncle Glen!''

Lily was off like a shot, she couldn't get past Mark Henry, so she baseball slid through his legs, much to most of the guys amusement and launched herself at Mark, ho caught her easily, he'd had plenty of practice.

Adam glowered at the sight, several in the room saw the look, it was pure, unfiltered jealousy and rage.

Lo walked up to the pair, Glen hugged her and Mark gave her a look that said it all, he'd be bringing up the 'missed call' later.

Lily hugged Mark-

''So, you ready to see your mom practice against your dad?''

The cheer from her was enough. Lo went to get ready as Mark and Glen took Lily on a tour of the arena. When she exited her locker room, Adam met her in his work out gear, he gave her a very odd smile.

''You ok Copeland?'

''You tell me.'' he sighed.

''Can you give me a clue?''

''He's your boyfriend isn't he? Mark?'' he said it so calmly, he didn't know how he managed it.

She stood in front of him, halting his advance down the deserted corridor- ''Adam, for gods sake- NO! He's not my boyfriend. If I was dating anyone,_ we would never have kissed_. I don't kiss guys if I'm dating another person. Unlike you I don't go behind peoples backs when it comes ot my love life.''

He was glad to finally have the truth- ''Something is going on with you two, he wants you, I see it every time that he looks at you!''

''Fine! Yes- all I'd have to do is say the word and it'd be on. Would you blame me if I was tempted? He's a strong, smart guy, who can give me and Lily everything . Believe me Adam, there's been _several_ very close calls.''

He was fuming, he didn't want to imagine what kind of situations that pair had found themselves in over the years! It was too disgusting to imagine.

''Well, we were dirty talking on the phone, just seconds before you walked in holding out daughter in your arms yesterday!''

She knew that she was being deliberately cruel, by telling him that, but knowing that Amy was still in his life, that they were friends, hurt her more than she'd ever let him know. That red head had made her life hell when she'd come to the company. You didn't get over that type of bullying so easily!

Adam was stung by her barbed words- ''What!''

''You heard, how's it feel knowing _you_ might have been kissing me, but it was _another man _who sparked it for me?''

She saw the hurt shining clearly in his eyes and she instantly regretted her words.

''Well_ Loralie, _you probably shouldn't be around in a few days when Amy comes to visit me. Amy and I have a lot of..._history_, I'd hate for you to see anything too...graphic for your tastes.''

She narrowed her eyes at him- ''Lily _never _meets her!''

''Then don't fuck Mark around her!''

They stared each other down, reaching some kind of sick twisted impasse.

Storming to the ring, they refused to look at each other. Glen and Mark knew something had gone down between Lo and Adam, the second Adam got in the ring with Mark he'd given him a glare, then shot one to Lo.

Lily was sat at commentary, between Beth and Nattie. Before the Divas of Doom could stop her Lily was stood on the commentary table cheering and pointing to Brodus Clay and singing-

''Some one call my momma!''

While doing his 'Funkasaurus' claws claws dance.

Brodus or -George Murdoch, laughed- ''Hey we got us a Funkasaurus Kid!'' and he started dancing with her.

Even Adam had a smile on his face, Lily just had a wonderful effect on people. But, when he looked at Lo, he wanted to beg her not to get involved with Mark. The guy had three ex-wives and he was 20 years too old for her. Adam himself was 12 years her senior, even that was too old for her really!

Crap! He had to fix this before he pissed her off so much, that he pushed her into Mark's bed. Hell at the moment he'd practically lit the candles, turned down the bed and put on Barry White for them!

NO!

Barry White would not serenade them into the sack, not in this life time!

If anyone was reaping the benefits of Barry's dulcet tones it'd be himself and Lo! To hell with Mark it was every man for himself!

**AN: hope that was ok. I love writing a jealous Adam, and YES Amy will be showing up!**

**R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow this has gotten quite the little following, thank you for all the reviews and fave alerts ;) let's get the next part on the go shall we...**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO- StraightEdgePrincess01- for nominating 'What I Can't Have' for the Fan-Fiction Best Romance Story. Thank you so much ;) **

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs **

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 7

When the taping of RAW came around, Lo and Adam were back on friendly terms once again. The whole WWE universe was still playing the guessing game over who the 'Dead Girl' was and Michael Cole was yammering on about her on Twitter. He was claiming that her ''Freak Puppet of Death'' act didn't scare him, so after clearing it with Vince and Steph, she was going to scare the crap out of the loud mouthed commentator.

In her locker room, she let Lily sit with her as she got her make up done. Some little girls would have freaked out when their mommy was transformed into the living dead girl, but Lily wasn't scared at all, she was fascinate. Especially by the full eye black contacts that Lo wore.

''Wow mommy, you look like an Edward Scissor Hands girl.'' Lily smiled from ear to ear.

''Lo chuckled- ''Thank you pretty girl.''

The 'Dead Girls' outfit was a little different this time, she was still in her basic torn little dress with the petticoats, but this one had r torn red petticoats and torn black PVC fingerless gloves. The dress was still dangerously short and skin tight in the body, but this one was more secure around her chest, she wanted no wardrobe malfunctions on camera!

Her make up was dark around her eyes, glossy black lips, pale skin and the make up girls had blended red eye shadow around her socket lines. It looked odd, but really striking. The paint filled hair band was secured and hidden in her long tousled black locks, then she was ready to go out there.

Adam was in the ring waiting for the Undertaker, he just kept thinking about Lo being draped over Mark's arm and he tried to force the image from his mind, but it wasn't budging.

The lights lowered, the gong sounded and there that huge silhouette stood. But, Lo wasn't draped over the Dead Man's arm, that's be too simple! She was laid in his huge arms bridal style!

Ok, it was hardly romantic, she was as limp as a rag doll, but Adam scowled none the less, waiting to see how she played this.

The Undertaker carried his 'Dead Girl,' down the ramp and instead of taking her between the ropes like her début, he took around the side of the ring facing commentary , propping her against the steel steps. He placed a hand on his 'Dead Girls' head as it hung forward, shrouding her face in a thick waterfall of black hair. He chanted silently and she twitched eerily, then fell deathly still once more.

The Undertaker's deadly gaze slid to Cole on commentary, who looked rightfully terrified already. He shed his hat and the long heavy leather coat, fixing his gaze on Edge as he took to the steel steps, taking his time.

The match went as planned, the two trading moves, they put on a great show, the Edge was thrown from the ring, landing about seven feet from the Dead Girl as she slowly came to life. The light dimmed slightly as she began slowly crawling on her hands and knees over to him, the paint released, dripping down her pale face.

Adam was genuinely disturbed by the entire spectacle, to him this wasn't Lo, yet he couldn't look away from those black eyes. He tried to scramble away, but she raised one dripping finger and pointed to him, he froze. She got that terrifying smile on her shiny black lips as she gained on him, crawling up his prone body.

The crowd was cheering, after all Edge was a heel right now and being a real jerk in all of his promos.

The dead Girl ran a hand through the paint at her neck and ran her finger tips right down the features of his face, then slapped her hand down on his chest right on his heart. Edge arched his back up in ''pain'' then fell back to the floor eyes shut. The Undertaker descended the steps, he stood by her side, stroking her hair like she was a pet and she nuzzled his knee, in a very feline manner.

That move from her raised a few eye brows backstage.

As the Undertaker lifted Edge on to his shoulder easily, he pointed to Michael Cole and then ran his thumb across his throat, rolling his eyes. Cole was clueless to what was happening, that creepy chicks head turned in his direction, her black hair falling across her face as she did so. Who ever was beneath that make up was playing her role flawlessly because she scared the shit out of him!

She twitched and then headed over to the usually very out spoken commentator, she saw him flinch as she blocked his exit. Leaning down, she spun his chair to face her, then got two paint covered fingers and ran them over his mouth silencing his quivering mouth. She stooped lower and slowly licked up one side of his face, wiping her black lipstick off on his face.

The light cut out and when they came back up the Undertaker, holding Edge had vanished from the bottom of the ramp and the Dead Girl had gone too. Leaving Cole a wreck in his chair.

Lo met many shocked looks when she got backstage, she found Mark, Adam, Glen and Vickie at the gorilla, cheering her on.

Adam saw her smile and dash forward, he wasn't sure who she was running towards so he just figured- 'You've gotta be in it to win it,' so he stepped in front of Mark and caught Lo in his arms.

Lo had been aiming for Mark, but a shirtless, hot, sweaty Adam was possibly even better, he felt so damn good in her arms, it was instinct alone that had her wrapping her legs around his waist.

Adam spun so Lo's back was to Mark and he gave the Dead Man a huge smug grin as he slid his hands around her hips. He saw the rage flare up in the older mans eyes and he saw his huge fist draw back, only to be caught by Glen. Glen shook his head at Mark. Adam was laughing as Lo looked up into his eyes, he asked-

''Did you plan that thing with Cole with Steph?''

''Oh yes, that ass hole isn't slating me through social media means, he needs to be kept in his damn place.''

Adam stroked her back- ''Let's go fine _our _daughter, then you can shower, you look...freaky.''

She slapped his muscular shoulder- ''Freaky? It was enough to make you shit yourself all over again!''

''All acting.'' he winked, lowering her to the ground.

''Hand the man an Oscar,'' she teased.

He guided her in the direction of her locker room, but not before shooting Mark a triumphant smirk, as she waved to him..

Glen had to drag Mark to his locker room and lock them both inside-

''Calm the fuck down!''

''Not happening! That bastard is praying for a broken jaw- hell there's plenty of the damn thing!''

Glen laughed at that dig- ''You need to face up to the fact that you might have waited way too long to pull the 'She's Mine' card. You've had five years to do that.''

Mark paced rapidly- ''I'm not going to be responsible for how this plays out, if he keeps giving me that shit eating grin, I'll bury the coiffed little fucker!''

Glen saw him crack his knuckles in anticipation.

Lo and Adam found Lily in her locker room with Nattie, a bowl of grapes and Jay-

''No uncle Jay, you can't have one.'' she shook her head, guarding the bowl.

Lo laughed- ''Can mommy have one?''

Lily smiled, throwing one up in the air and in a well practised move, Lo caught it in her mouth.

Nattie clapped- 'That's quite the party trick.''

Jay nudged the little blonde girl- ''Why does your mommy get one?''

Lo grinned at the Canadian and said- ''Several hours in labour entitles me to be fed the occasional grape Jason.''

Lily gave him an identical grin- ''You didn't get them for me, aunt Nattie did, so- N.O. She gave me a piggy back ride too, so double- N.O.''

Adam laughed as he sat beside his daughter, who scooted closer to him- ''Mommy scared you _again.''_

''No, I was just acting.''

she stood up and poked him on the end of the nose- ''Pinocchio nose! Fibber!''

Lo laughed and headed for her shower, then turned to the two blonde guys- ''I'll trust you two to keep Lily from kicking Cena's butt, ok?''

Nattie headed off for her Divas match and knew to catch Lo later to ask what that whole scene with Cole was about.

Lily was watching the Divas match and was so happy when Nattie won.

''I don't like Kelly!''

Adam chuckled with Jay- ''Why not honey?''

''She pinched my cheek!'' she frowned rubbing her face, clearly still very annoyed by it- ''Mommy wouldn't let me boot her!''

Jay nearly choked on his can of Fanta, this kid of Adam and Lo's was wild!

When Lo was all showered and in fresh clothes, she took Lily to go and see the guys for the last part of the show, they knocked on the door and Lily shouted- ''You better be dressed in there!''

Punk opened the door and grinned- ''Fully clothed ladies.''

In they went.

They sat with Punk, Big Show and Randy, as John Cena's music began playing, the little blonde girl groaned and rolled her gig green eyes, much to every ones amusement.

''Why is he the main event? You're the WWE Champion.'' Lily pointed to Punk's belt.

''I wonder that every week sweetheart.''

She narrowed her eyes at the screen and did her fake snore.

In catering Jay and Adam were talking about Amy visiting.

''All I'm saying is- it's a bad idea, with Lo and Lily being here. Amy can't help herself when it comes to Lo, she never could.''

''No, Jay, she'll be cool when she finds out about Lily. When she finds out that lo is back, I bet she'll be cool then too, she's really grown up.'' Adam promised.

''Ad, she might be different in a lot of ways, but when it comes to Lo and Lily, don't expect too much. Wanna tell me what's going on with you and Loralie?''

He faked innocence- ''N-nothing at all, zip, zilch.''

Jay raised a brow- ''Well that wasn't at all guilty sounding dude! That last time you were that ''nonchalant'' you were having an affair with Amy. So, do I have to wait for the bed to be lowered into the ring at the sequel to your Live Sex Celebration? Or are you gonna cut the shit and talk to me?''

His head fell into his hands, Jay was expecting some kind of overly dramatic reaction, then Adam raised his head smiling like a mad man-

''We kissed! She had me flat on my back, pinned to the damn coffee table!''

''Jesus Christ!.'' Jay was stunned, this was Loralie they were talking about, then he said bluntly- ''Mark is going to kick your ass when he finds out!''

Adam got serious and slammed his fist on the table- ''Fuck him! She's mine! I saw her first!''

''Ok, step out of the school playground and listen to yourself. You're not twelve, Mark's not going to just roll over on this one. He's going to kick your ass, for the love of God just don't hand him a reason to do it.''

''_He_ can back off, their dirty phone calls can stop, she's _my _Lo!'' he said passionately.

Jay was astounded by how serious his friend was- ''So you still want her- hang on! Dirty phone calls! Are you telling me our little Lo had been having phone...sex-'' he gulped feeling ill at the thought- ''With the Dead Man?''

Adam looked sickened too as he nodded- ''Disgusting! God do I know how disgusting it is!''

Jay was I shock- ''But..he's like...old...like_ really _old!''

Adam nodded- ''It's like...necrophilia!''

Coming around from his shock Jay rolled his eyes- ''He's not really dead Ad, but he is practically robbing the cradle.''

''He was almost a legal drinker when she was born!'' Adam scoffed.

''Well, to be fare, we were two years away from starting high school when she was born.'' He reasoned.

''Oh shut up jay that's not helping _my_ case!''

Mean while lo had gone to find Mark, as Beth and Nattie took Lily to get a smoothie in catering. She knocked on the door, they'd barely talked since their ''missed call'' had happened. When they'd been running through their moves, they'd been 100% professional and never alone.

Glen opened the door, in his full on Kane outfit-

''Good timing little Lo, I'm heading out to beat up Cena.''

she patted him on the shoulder- ''Lily will be happy, in catering then. Is Mark in?''

''He's in one of his moods, cheer him up, for all of our sakes.'' he winked heading off to the ring.

She entered, closer the door. As usual he had the lights down low, she knew he got chronic migraines off the years of eye rolling and in-ring action, so the lighting had nothing to do with his character, it was a necessity.

He was sat on the couch, head laid on the back, eyes shut, feet up on the low table, TV on low as Kane made his entrance on the show. Mark didn't move or acknowledge her. He was clad in a black Metallica T-shirt, black jeans, biker boots and his hair was tied back, but he looked anything but relaxed.

She had to bite her lower lip, damn he looked good! Getting her mind out of the gutter, she walked over to the sofa, sitting down, she knew him well enough, to let him acknowledge her in his own time, he wasn't a man to be rushed.

Mark could smell her perfume, that seductive scent that clung to everything he wore when ever she was around, it was chipping away at his resolve. He cracked one eye and watched her, hardly a scrap of make up and still stunning. He felt like a bad man, his son was only ten years younger than her! But, he'd be damned if he was just stepping aside and letting that smug bastard Copeland swoop in so easily! Real men didn't go down without a fight.

He silently reached one huge inked arm along the back of the leather couch and dragged her to him, making her squeak in shock. It made him smirk as her small frame came into contact with him.

She crashed against his side- God her smelled _so _good, he always did. She lay a palm against his chest to stop her face landing in his arm pit, his sheer size didn't work in her favour when he surprised her like that.

''Mark!''

He looked at her innocently- ''What?''

''I nearly ended up face deep in your pit, makes me kinda glad you guys shave under there now.'' she nudged him with her shoulder.

''That's your short ass genetics.''

''I'll give you $1000 if you dare say that to my mom's face.'' Lo grinned.

''I'm not Copeland! I don't mess with Miss Sarah. At least I wasn't cracked enough to feel her up. Prick!''

''Well remember that when you're throwing around the digs about my height.''

They fell silent, his long fingers twining in the natural waves in her pony tail, it made her very nervous, leaning into him, taking in his scent, the way he toyed with her hair, anyone looking in, would see this very intimate scene and figure they were a couple.

Mark saw those huge green eyes of her look up at him, he knew every colour variation of them, he also knew that he was probably the only person to know that her left eye had a slightly darker halo around the green iris than the right. They were perfect. His fingers held her chin-

''You did good out there tonight.''

She smiled, her cheeks flushing- ''Tell my trainer.''

His lips tilted at one side, his long rough fingers tracing her jaw line, this was killing him. Never in his life had he ever held back or hesitated when it came to his love life, but with this girl he was second guessing his every move. Jesus, those days were numbered , Copeland was playing for her now and wasn't hiding it either. He just didn't believe for a second that he was out of time, he'd been a constant in her life for years, time was still on his side!

Lo couldn't look away from his strong gaze or his core shaking touch, it was all so intense that it verged on being uncomfortable, holy crap- he was leaning in! Is he...? she didn't dare move, as he painfully slowly moved closer to her. For some reason she didn't move, she actually wanted to know what this would feel like, as much as it scared her, she was curious, she had to know.

They'd had phone sex! Said some really dirty things to each other, several times. But a kiss...a kiss was more intimate, it was two people caught in a moment, sharing a mutual thread of feelings and driven by a desire to explore an impulse.

His lips touched hers barely at first, beckoning her urging her to move closer, to take the step he'd initiated. Lo did it too, she stepped and he didn't hesitate, he re-took the lead and he let her feel how much he'd wanted this.

Lo was scared as hell, he was very passionate and she didn't want to lose her focus, because if she did, clothes would come off and that wasn't happening, not in a random locker room in Florida! Just a few seconds more...and she'd pull away...why were her shaking hands gripping his shirt? Why were her teeth tugging his bottom lip?

No! NO! This was getting out of hand, she pulled away, letting go of his shirt and bolting for the door.

Fuck! What the heel had they just done!

**AN: I hope you liked it. Lo is just confusing herself now! What will this girl do next?**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: the last chapter got more reviews than I ever thought it would- so thank you so much xx.**

**Well, it's time to get the next part in place- enjoy. ;)**

**I only own my Ocs**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 8

Lo got to her empty locker room and slammed the door shut, cursing herself and her own damn weakness and stupidity. She paced the tiles like a caged lioness, when the door was flung back, crashing loudly off the roughly painted cinder blocks behind it.

Mark threw the door shut, yet she didn't flinch.

''What the fuck Lo!'' he growled.

She turned to him, resenting his tone, it just spiked her anger- ''Don't! Ok!''

''Lo, I'm not letting you run! Not this time, I'm NOT Adam. You can't run from me. I'm right here, stone cold sober, you'll face me like the grown woman that you are!''

''If I'm a grown woman why the hell do I feel like I'm 20 again? That should never have happened Mark!''

Many people would never have dared imagine talking to Mark this way, but not everyone was in his life in the way that Lo was.

''Well, it happened sweetheart. We kissed and you didn't do a damn thing to stop me!''

Outside the room, everyone was stunned, Jay and Punk were fighting to keep a hold on Adam, who was fighting to get inside that room and bludgeon Mark fro daring to kiss Lo. Adam was roaring like a man possessed, struggling against the two smaller men.

''Do you know how hard it's been for me? Let me try to tell you Mark- you did exactly what Adam did to me, ok you didn't drunkenly fuck me, but you laid all the ground work, just in a more subtle way than Adam did. You did the flirting, you initiated the calls. You were offering me this image of how perfect it could all be!'' She refused to cry, not here! Not like this! -''You gave- when I needed anything at all...yes I appreciate everything you gave...but was _this _your agenda?''

Mark crossed his arms over his huge chest and looked down at her- ''I wanted this! _Us!_ Did I go about it the wrong way? Yes I did! But, if you're trying to tell me that you were some clueless by-stander, then you're a liar. Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't love what we were doing.''

He walked right up to her, she raised her chin defiantly, not backing down an inch as he towered over her.

''Tell me Loralie! At any time did you want it to stop?''

She set her face and said- ''No.''

''Exactly what I thought.''

She put her hand up to his chest, this wasn't some loving caress or sign of endearment, she shoved him back a step- ''It stops _now_! Whatever fucked up game we were both playing, stops right mow. Call me anything you want, drag my name through the mud, just don't take this out on Lily, you mean too much to her.''

He sighed in defeat- ''Jesus Loralie, what the hell do you take me for? I'm a grown man, not some petty man-child. We're still us.''

Lo was confused, shouldn't he be screaming at her?

Mark saw her expression- ''I'm 46 years old Lo, past the age of immature trash talk. Am I gutted we didn't become more? Yes. Am I going to cut you from my life? No. just don't expect me not to kick the Canadians ass if he ever fucks u with my two favourite girls.''

She nodded, a ghost of a smile shimmering over her lips.

He winked at her and exited the room. He'd tried hard to save face in there, scowling at the blonde. He hadn't intentionally glowered, it's just been instinctive, practically a reflex. It killed him to know that that jackass was going to be creeping closer and closer to Loralie. Glen was right, he really hated when he was right- he had left it 5 years too late.

Punk and Jay released Adam, who flew through that door as Beth and Nattie returned with Lily-

''What's going on out here?'' the Glamazon asked frowning.

Jay sighed- ''Way too much. Lets get Lily back to the hotel.''

Jay called inside the locker room- ''Guys we're taking lily back to the hotel, she's tired ok. Bye.''

Adam called- ''Thank man, we'll be there soon.''

Lo waited for her second confrontation of the night to kick off-

''Loralie- You kissed him!''

''No, we kissed each other- mutual!''

She frowned sitting down on the couch, exhausted now, he stood there looking down at her- ''Am I another kissing mistake?''

''Adam-no. Our kiss was...complicated. We have a child, we've got so much more at stake, you're just getting to know Lily, I don't want to fuck anything up.''

''Jesus, I'm not a total screw up! I want us to be..._more. _Can I ask you something serious? Do you even still like me? Because it's looking sketchy after this.''

he just couldn't gage her emotions at all, talk about flying blind.

She looked up at him and got on her feet, hating to see him this distraught and strung out on the lack of answers. Hell he looked down right lost.

''Look, I know that you're not a screw up and I _do _still like you, we loved each other at one time...I'd like us to be _more_ too, but I don't want us to rush. There's still too much that can go wrong.''

He slid his arms around her and said gently-

''I know I've given you no reason to trust me, but can you try? Especially when I say-let's try this...see where it takes us.''

It only took one slow unsure nod from Lo, to make him smile. He was going to try like hell with her, he refused to let her down and he refused to let his daughter down too. It was time to be a grown up and stop acting like a child.

When they got to the hotel, she let Adam tell Lily the bedtime story, Lo noticed Adam avoid the box that housed Fluff as Lo dropped a few crickets in for the pet spider. From the bedroom door way she listened to him give his version of Disney's The Little Mermaid. It was a very strange tale, the sea witch sounded like Vickie and the two eels were called Jack and Dolph...hmm seemed like Mr Copeland was making this up as he went. There was no Flounder or Sebastian, but there was a fish called Punker and a crab called- Christian.

So all bets were off with the rest of his story. Lo stopped listening when Prince Eric morphed into Prince Adam of Canada, with flowing golden locks and a smile that could dazzle a blind man.

He kissed Lily on the cheek as she slept and lowered the dimmers. She hadn't been convinced by the slushy tale of Prince Adam and the raven haired mermaid, so he'd livened it up with a few sword fights and the King Jerry Lawler throwing a few bad guys into the dreaded ''Pit'' guarded by the mad Scottish guy- Roddy Piper. She'd been happier with that version.

They sat on the couch exhausted, she smiled at him- ''Tiring isn't it- parenting.''

He exhaled- How the hell did you do this Lo?''

''I'm just so damn amazing and I had some great help. It gets easier, I promise you.''

They fell silent, then he looked at her- ''Can I take you out on a date?''

Lo wasn't expecting that, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been out on a date- ''Really?'

''Yeah, don't look so shocked.''

''Sorry.'' she giggled- ''It only took us...7 years.''

''Is that a yes?''

''It is indeed.''

So they arranged to go down to the hotel restaurant the next night.

They were all in the gym the following morning, Punk was playing Simpson's UNO with Lily, sat on the stack of yoga mats.

Adam said- ''so, who's up for babysitting tonight? _We've_ got a dinner date.''

Everyone saw Lo blush as Adam flung one arm around Lo's shoulders, they saw him smile so wide that they were shocked that his lips didn't end up with stretch marks!

Punk piped up- ''I'll do it, no way as I getting beaten by Lily, I rule at _this_ game I need to...just sharpen my skills.''

''Ha! You suck!'' Lily chuckled- ''UNO!'' waving her empty hands in triumph.

John Cena dived from the tread mill, waving his huge arms- ''Whoa there! You're not going let _him _take care of your child?''

Punk took instant offence- ''And what's that supposed to mean John Boy?''

''You've never looked after in your life!'' John laughed.

Punk stood up to his full height, using the extra inch he had over John to his full advantage- ''Hey Boy Scout- my sister has two kids, I happen to be their _favourite uncle_!''

''You're their _only_ uncle! It's not an accomplishment if it's by default _Phillip!''_ John said getting in Punk's face- ''I should look after her.''

''Zip it _Felix, _at least I never let my nephew fall in the toilet!'' Punk grinned.

Lily laughed- ''You are not dropping me in the toilet mister! I'm stopping with Punk.''

Punk bumped knuckles with the little blonde- ''Smart girl.''

John huffed, arms folded over his chest-''I never _dropped _Aaron in the toilet, he...slipped.''

''Same difference, the kid was a toilet, you ain't winning any medals here, end of. Bonehead.'' he bobbed his dark brows smugly.

Adam looked at Lo- ''Guess we've got our babysitter for tonight.''

Lo nodded- ''why do I get a sense of foreboding about all of this?''

Punk whispered to Lily- ''Fruity Pebbles has the room connecting to mine, how about we teach him not to mess with us?''

Lily got a grin on her face, making Punk see just how like Adam she was- total mischief when there was a plan in the works!

Poor John had no clue what was in store for him!

Prior to his night of babysitting, punk had done a bit of shopping, it was a bag of random items. But to anyone seasoned in the art of prank pulling,like himself, they'd know just what to do with the items. Given who Lily's father was, this kid would know too.

At 7pm Lily was dropped off by Lo, the little girl was in her Scoobie Doo pyjamas with her little back pack.

''Be good for Punk ok?''

''Ok mommy.'' she smiled hugging her tight, before scrambling up on to the couch,

Lo looked at Punk- ''Thank you for doing this.''

''No problem, I get to unashamedly watch cartoons and slate Cena, I think it's going to be a cool night.''

''ok, here's my cell number, Adam's and Vickie's too.'' she handed him the piece of paper.

''great, now go get your hair fixed Medusa.'' he said pointing to the mass of Velcro rollers cluttering up her black locks.

''Will-do, smooth talker. Bye Lily.''

''Bye mommy.''

When the door was shut, lily jumped up grinning, ditching her back pack- ''What's the plan?''

Punk pulled out the key to the connecting door, then got the bag from under the couch. He turned and saw Lily with her ear plastered to the door between the two rooms and she whispered- ''R-Truth is in there.''

Punk rolled his eyes in frustration- ''Oh fu-'' he caught himself just in time- ''Erm..fudge!''

Lily smirked knowing he was close to swearing.

''We might get caught.'' he warned her.

''Nu-uh they're both going to the bar.'' she grinned.

Punk dashed over to take a listen too.

It turned out that John was grabbing a shower while Truth went to the bar first. They waited for the shower door to close after truth had left, then they snook into John's room armed with their bag of tricks.

Lily pointed to the bed, it had Cena's outfit all laid out ready, he smiled- ''Tiger Lily, this is almost too easy.''

''Shh.'' she pointed to the bathroom door.

Lily got to work on john's sneakers, Punk tackled the cap, shirt and jeans. He looked up and saw the little girl hiding the evidence amongst Truth's pile of clothes on the opposite dresser-

''Good thinking kid.''

They exchanged high 5's and suddenly the water shut off, he grabbed her around her waist and bolted for the connecting door, shutting it quietly and re-locking it.

''I don't think he saw us.'' he winked, setting down his little partner in crime.

''Well, not unless Truth left Little Jimmy in there.'' she chuckled.

Punk laughed, yes this kid was a Copeland all right- ''That's part one complete. Part two happens when he goes out.''

John happily got ready putting his sneakers on, knowing he should go and check on Punk and Lily, that guy was probably letting her watch Saw while eating piles of junk food. Grabbing his cap and room key, he headed out into the hallway and to the next room, knocking firmly.

The door opened, revealing the Chicago man- ''Ah Felix, shouldn't your buddy Dwayne be putting a boot to your ass by now?''

''Shut up Brooks, is Lily ok?''

Punk pushed to door further back to show the little girl happily sitting on the sofa, she saw John and smiled, John smiled back until she said- ''Checking on us?'' she pointed a tine digit at his and started chanting- ''Boy Scout! Boy Scout! Boy Scout!''

''See safe and sound John Boy, not half way down the toilet, like poor little Aaron Cena. Shame on you John!'' he wagged a inked finger at him, shutting the door laughing.

Punk looked at Lily- ''Part two begins my little Punkette.''

Lily handed him the little blue box from the bag and the y headed next door again, but this time their destination was the bathroom.

Down in the bar, John met Truth and Randy for a few beers. As he began to get warn, he found his feet getting really itchy...then his head...then his whole body.

Randy and Truth began to notice and laugh at him.

''Stop! You look like a fucking flea ridden dog!'' randy said knocking back his beer.

''Oh shut it Orton! I can't! My skin is crawling!'' he was riving at his skin now.

This grossed truth out- ''Go shower, that's just nasty, you're all red, like one of the Killer Tomatoes.'' he cringed moving further down the bar in case it was something catching.

John ran from the bar, tripping over his own feet as he tore his sneakers and socks from his feet as he ran. The other guests in the bar looked at him like he was nuts.

He got impatient waiting for the slow ass elevator, so he bolted up six flights of stairs and down the hall. He'd already shed his shirt between floors four and five.

Several people saw the barefoot, shirtless Cena pounding the halls of floor six, having no clue what was going on.

When he got to his room, he ditched all of his clothes, they felt like they were filled with fire ants. He dived into the shower, slapping shower gel on his body and got scrubbing.

Punk and Lily had heard John race down the hall and then from their side of the door dart into the shower, they shared another conspiratorial knuckle bump.

John felt the burning subside, he wiped the water from his eyes, frowning- what the hell?

BLUE!

His skin was BLUE!

He looked up and saw the water dripping from the shower head- NO! NO!

He jumped from the shower, swiped at the fogged up mirror- ''FUCK!''

John looked like...a Smurf!

The two prank pullers shared a laugh and then Lily ran for her back pack and pulled out two items, clearly the kid had a prank of her own in mind- ''Got one more Tiger Lily?''

She had a black Sharpie in one hand and a tube of two minute hair removal cream in the other and pointed to her eye brows.

He was impressed- ''Holy crapolla Batman- she's going to be a legend! Where did you get this?''

Punk picked the tube of Veet from her tiny hand.

''From mommy's make up case, she outs it on her legs to stop them being all hairy like you when you stopped washing and shaving. She says hot wax is torture to real women.''

He knew that John had the sleep schedule of an eight year old on his nights off- that's what happens when you marry a scary woman- even when you're on the road, you still live in fear of them! So they'd probably only have to wait another hour.

John was pissed, he'd scrubbed and scrubbed, but his hair was still blue, so were his eye brows and his ears! He gave up, he was exhausted, so he took his pruned body to bed, he'd had enough.

At 9:15pm, they could hear John snoring loudly, so they crept in. Punk had her keep watch for Truth as he gently applied the hair removal cream to the left brow only, he waited the two minutes, positive the snoring star was going to wake up and spot him, but no, the guy was out like a light. He didn't even stir when Punk wiped free his eye brow.

The Chicago born man had to bite his fist to keep from laughing as he doodled a crazy eye brow, it was very Captain Hook!

Lily ran over, grabbed the tube of cream and shoved it in the pile of clothes with the other evidence, then took the marker from Punk and doodled John a matching moustache and goatee. Punk had to stop her from drawing on chest hair, she went and clipped the marker pen to the side of Truth's bag, in plain view, but not suspicious looking.

Holy crap he really was getting schooled in pranks by a slip of a child!

Once they made their final escape, he shook her tiny hand- ''So Punkette- where'd you pick up all the tricks?''

''Uncle Glen, we used to get uncle Marky-O all the time. Mommy said that daddy and uncle Jay secretly learned from uncle Glen too.''

He laughed, who'd have thought it? Kane- the Big Red Machine, just as bad as all the other over grown kids on the roster!

The next day at breakfast, Lo and Adam were sat with Lily and Punk in the restaurant when John Cena stormed in and marched over to Truth at the next table. All people saw was his blue hair, one drawn on eye brow and the marker pen beard and erupted into laughter.

''Truth! You are a dead man!''

''What's got you all fired up- Papa Smurf? Or should I call you Captain Hook?'' Truth laughed.

Lo knew as soon as she saw the curly beard that Truth was innocent, despite the handful of ''evidence'' John was clutching. Her eyes slid to her daughter and Punk. In a low voice Lo said- ''Dare I even ask who's idea that was?''

Punk smirked- ''A 50/50 split I think.''

Adam reached over and bumped knuckles with his little girl- ''That's my girl.''

Then he turned to his straight edge babysitter- ''Good job Punk, I look forward to working with you in the future.''

The pair shared a knuckle bump of their own.

Jericho was SO getting the next round.

**AN: I had to write a Punk and Lily bonding chapter, he's going to be like the cool older cousin figure to Lily. I hope you liked it.**

**R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you to all the reviewers, I love knowing that I'm not screwing this up. If there's anything you'd like me to add, just PM me and I'll try my best ;)**

**This chapter is one I've been dying to write since I first started this, so here goes.**

**x. Erica.x- Edge is going to put his ''moves'' on Lo, finally.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Oc's**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 9

Adam had spent the last two weeks looking for a sign, a shining beacon that told him Lo was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Well, thanks to a screw up with a hotel booking, his sign was there! It was lit up with neon, being danced around by angels wearing mini light up Jericho jackets!

They were sharing the LasVegas Four Seasons HONEYMOON SUITE!

If that wasn't enough, Lo didn't dispute it, he tapped the cross inked on his arm, eyes going skyward and winked, yes all that praying was paying off.

Lo was too tired to fuss over a screw up with the rooms, it was 4am, Lily was asleep in her arms, Adam was battling three suit cases, all she wanted was a shower and some long over due sleep. One endless elevator rode later, they made it to the room. She put Fluff in Lily's room and then put her daughter to bed, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Lily had made friends with Stephanie and Hunters daughter Nell, they both saw the on-staff teacher together and were both doing really well. Lo and Adam were glad she'd made a friend, it'd keep John Cena out of harms way, for a while...hopefully.

Lo entered the bedroom and had to laugh, it really was the 'Honeymoon' suite, roses by the bed, champagne too. Adam had that glint in his eye and a grin on his face that meant trouble, as he leaned back against the pillows, patting the empty side of the huge bed-

''You can get that look of your face Copeland.'' she smirked, taking off her shoes.

''Why?''

''Because all we're doing is sleeping. Anyway, if you've got seduction in mind, you'd better put more effort in than one of your sexy grins. I'm a little more old school than that.''

He saw her drift off to sleep. 'Old School' huh?

He could do that, he could give her romance, seduction, a real night to remember...well better than their first time together. He just needed the right props.

Lo woke up the next day and got Lily bathed and dressed, then parked in front of cartoons with a bowl of cereal as she went for her shower. Adam was still sat at the table pouring over a piece of paper when she returned again-

''What have you got there Mr Copeland?''

He covered it up like a teenage girl hiding her damn journal- ''Hey! It's a secret!''

''Love letter to Jay? And here was me thinking all those old gay rumours were bullshit.'' she whispered in his ear, softly nipping at his lobe, knowing how much he loved that.

They were very careful about how they acted around each other when Lily was with them, they didn't want her any more confused than she already was.

When Lily was ready , Lo took her along to Steph and Hunters room for her school time, with the teacher that they'd hired- Miss Winter. The two girls loved her, and the teachers ''friend'' Miss Simpson or Jodie as she liked to be called was the nanny they had on staff too, so the two girls were well taken care of when their parents were out earning the money.

Adam was compiling a list that would guarantee his girl got the perfect 'old school' surprise night. So, while she was off doing a photo shoot, then filming her promo with Mark, Adam was dressed incognito...well as incognito as a 6ft4 blonde could be, and went to do some very personal shopping.

He visited the to notch stores, only getting the very best, he wasn't taking_ any_ risks, it was going to be perfect! Then he thought- _MUSIC! _What was a good soundtrack for this kind of night? He looked through his ipod ...Kiss wouldn't do. 'Love Gun' wasn't exactly the tone he was trying to set. All the way back to the Four Seasons, he was brain storming in the cab. Maybe Lo's ipod would hold the key.

In the lobby, he had all of his bags, he was happy and he had a very noticeable spring in his step, he ran into Jay, a she was waiting for the elevator, he was looking at his purchases very suspiciously-

''What you got there Ad?''

''Nothing!'' he drew his bags away.

They were joined by Jericho and Randy, Adam did not need their in put!

''What the hell are you pulling?'' Jericho gasped reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a bottle of lick-able massage oil.

Adam grabbed it back and shoved it back into the bag that it'd been swiped from. The three guys were in stitches as they hustled hid into the confines of the elevator.

Jericho was still killing himself laughing- ''Careful with that lick-able stiff, if you're allergic your tongue will swell up and you'll be talking like Swagger!''

He scowled at the laughing trio- ''Oh shut the hell up! This isn't some lewd liaison! It's...destiny!''

Jay patted his life long friend on the shoulder- ''You sound like Del Rio! Ad- for the last time_ quit praying_! God is _not _guiding your dick!''

He was so embarrassed by all the laughter that he stormed out of the second the doors opened, all he heard was Chris shout- ''May God guide your dick to it's promised land!''

Having more than enough of that guy he turned and shouted-

''Fuck you Chris! At least I never wore sequins on national TV Mr Dancing With The Stars! Then came _seventh!_ PRICK!''

Seeing Jericho's face change to one of rage as the doors slid shut made it worth it. His loss on that TV show was still a very sore subject for the ego-maniac.

In the suite, he stashed all of his purchases in the closet then took Lily and Nell to lunch with Hunter and Steph. Adam loved his daughter to bits, but when Steph suggested she host a sleep over for the girls he was all for it. Hunter patted him on the back and said quietly-

''I know it's not easy with a child around.''

Adam gulped, holy shit, did he look or smell sexually frustrated? Was he that easy to read these days?

Hunter had sympathy for the guy and said- ''Just return the favour once in a while.''

The younger guy nodded and shook Hunters offered hand- ''Deal''

The two fathers loved their daughters very much, but Hunter knew how difficult it was to have a wild time with your woman with a young child asleep in the next room. Finally- he had an ally in the WWE, who was in the same boat as him. The young free and single guys didn't know they were born when it came to this stuff!

Lo found the photo shoot to be quite a lot of fun, the outfits that the wardrobe girls had come up with were amazing, creepy yet very sexy. The photographer knew just how to shoot them, as to not give away her identity.

The promo with Mark was very creepy, they were in a candle lit black room, he was sat on this huge black throne, glaring at a wall of old yellowing pictures of Edge, he threw a glass of wine at the pictures, the camera zoomed in and the wine looked like dripping blood. Then the 'Dead Girl' is pictured walking shakily over to the wall of pictures she runs a fingers over the wet surface of a picture of Edge in the ring, smiling, one arm wrapped around his old valet Lo Love. One black tear runs down her cheek.

All you saw at the end was the Undertakers gloved hands grip her shoulders from behind and him say the words- ''Soon, little one Soon.''

Then in faded to black, with the red words- 'A price is to be paid.' flashed up.

It was due to go out at the next show.

It had been a long day, in the back of the cab back to the hotel, she got a text from Adam-

''Hi, Lily is having a sleep over with Nell in Steph's room. C U .''

Lo smiled, nice move Steph. She couldn't wait to see Adam, he was being great with her and Lily, but she was getting sick of all this hard to get crap, so as planned she was going to have a girlie hour with Beth and Nattie, then give Adam a night he'd never forget!

The second she got to the hotel room at 7pm she knew that he was up to something, he was jumpy and all smiles, maybe he knew what she was planning?

''Is that my ipod?'' she inquired spotting the purple case, in his big hands.

''Yes, I'm putting together an _old school_ play list for us.'' he smiled.

Lo pulled him in for a long awaited kiss, this was killing her, he was the best kisser! She had to force herself to pull back-

''Well, gorgeous, I'm going to head to Beth and Nattie's room for an hour, then I'll be back...''

Adam understood loud and clear, that silence spoke volumes, no words needed. This was _on!_ She was practically out the door when she said-

''Oh Ad, can you feed Fluff?''

''E..erm ..sure, I can do that.''

He slowly went to Lily's room, picked up the box of crickets and just thought- 'this is disgusting!' He pulled the sliding door back threw a few bugs inside, not getting too close, for fear of an attack. He slammed the panel closed and ran shuddering. If he'd been paying attention, rather than freaking out, he'd have seen the plastic lid bounce open again...

Getting showered was the first step, he got himself impeccably groomed and got into his seductive attire, if she wanted old school, he was going to give it to her! Once he was dressed, he smiled at the silks, hmm they felt really nice.

He got his hair perfect, his stubble was gone, he'd been extra thorough with his brushing and flossing too. Now, time to set the scene...

He'd bought a luxury bath set, because he knew how much she loved her baths, if they ended up in the tub, it was fine by him, he'd step off dry land for he girl he loved! That was all on the dresser. He had expensive candles all around the room, rose petals covering the bed , in a trail around the bed and all the way to the hotel door. He'd been intrigued by the display of feathers at the store and bought some too, he figured he was up for some 'tickle play' if the mood struck. His array of massage oils and edible favours were all on the night stand. Then he saw a small round cardboard box, in the bag, he didn't remember that one. His eyes went wide at the label on it- ''shimmering, lick-able nipple dust.'' Holy shit! Thank god Jericho hadn't pulled that out of the bag!

Oh well, he'd try anything once!

He put her ipod in the dock and perused his play list, this was pure gold, he smirked.

Adam laid the control on the night stand, by the discreetly placed condoms- that was one area he wasn't taking any chances. No funky flavours! No distracting animal print ones! No glow in the dark either, the last thing he wanted was an accidental 'Light Sabre' joke to happen. Talk about a mood killer!

It would have been awesome to have had one of those retro circular beds, he thought reclining against the bank of pillows, liking the decadence of being dressed in silk, surrounded by rose petals, silk sheets, champagne and strawberries on stand by, the jasmine scented candles, it was only a matter of minutes before Loralie showed up.

He began unfortunately to drop off to sleep, but he'd only been asleep for about fifteen minutes, when he felt a lovely ticklish sensation on the back of his neck. It made his smile-

''Hmm, Loralie- I take it you found the feathers did you?''

When he opened his eyes and turned, he didn't see anything like he was expecting...

Meanwhile in Beth and Nattie's room, Lo had put her new sexy underwear on beneath her regular clothes-

''He's going to flip out when you reveal that hot little number girlie.'' Nattie winked.

Beth agreed- ''How the hell does your body still look like that? You can't even tell you've had a baby!''

''well, considering how young I was, it all sprung back like elastic once I started to hit the gym again.''

Her cell phone began ringing- ''Hello?''

''is this Miss Van Leon?''

''Yes it is.''

''This is hotel security, we've had a noise complaint from your room, reports of a woman screaming.''

''A _woman?_Well, it's not me. Give me a minute sir I'll have this sorted in no time.''

The Divas of Doom both in their fluffy pyjamas and no make up, were on alert as Lo hung up and said-

''Well- security on the phone, apparently there's a woman _screaming_ in my room!''

The three women charged from the room, this caught plenty of attention in the hall way, some how they ended up being joined by the ever-nosey Chris Jericho, a concerned Jay, Punk who never missed the chance of witnessing a guy get his ass kicked and Randy who was the secret gossip of the locker room. They all wanted to kick Adam's ass for possibly cheating on Lo!

Lo shoved the key in the slot ans entered, flanked by her lynch-mob, all in their pyjamas, as Vince had banned the entire roster from partying in Sin City before the big live show. She saw the rose petals and scowled-

''Quite the little love-in he's got going!''

They watched the feisty raven haired girl storm over to the double bedroom doors and fling them back. Nobody was prepared for the sight that met their eyes!

Adam in his terror had grabbed the closest item to use as a defensive weapon and in his haste had stepped on the speaker dock controller and as the Burt Bacharach song ''This Guys In Love With You'' crescendoed, the doors to the bedroom flew open.

Lo was stunned, there stood Adam, swathed in silk, hair all over the place, one foot on the night stand, one on the head board, brandishing a loofah on a stick like a baseball bat, as Burt played his heart out via the speakers-

''What the hell are you doing?'' she asked, not quite taking in the candle lit scene.

''L..Lo! Jesus- that huge beast escaped and..and tried to- KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!''

Lo frowned, looking around the room- ''Fluff?''

He nodded, eyes darting around the room like he was expecting Norman Bates to pop out from some where!

She looked at him and heard all the stifled laughter behind her- ''What are you wearing? Is..is that a smoking jacket?''

Holy shit he was in a burgundy paisley print, smoking jacket and black silk boxers! The room was set up for some very Austin Powers loving, the music sealed it, she had to bite her lower lip.

Adam was still all riled up- ''Yes, it's a smoking jacket! I was just setting the seduction scene.''

Lo tried so hard to keep the laughter down- ''Babe who were you trying to seduce with all of this? Doris day?''

It did look like a Rock Hudson-Doris Day type of movie scene. That had everyone laughing, but she saw Adam's face, he was like a hurt little boy now. Fuck!

Punk pointed to the corner of the room- ''There's your attacker oh fare Adam.'' he teased.

Lo saw Adam cringe, so she dashed over and picked the scared spider up gently and checked him over-

''I hope you didn't hit him Adam, Lily will kick your ass if he has so much as a kinked leg.''

Jericho stuck his head in the room and got a snap on his phone of Adam in all his paisley gory, still brandishing his loofah bat and then he ran off laughing about Twitter and Face Book.

Adam looked at Punk then Jay- ''That fucker is gonna pay if he posts that!''

Once everyone was cleared out from the room, Lo turned off Burt and saw that he could barely look at her as he sat on the rose strewn bed, he was so embarrassed. Poor guy. She saw the array of lotions and potions, nipple dust? Shrugging she sat down beside him, putting an arm around him-

''I'm sorry about how this turned out.''

''Why were they all here?''

''Security called me, they got a report of a _woman_ screaming in here.'' she chuckled.

''You thought I was...with someone else?'' he asked.

She could see that he was a little heart broken by her suspicion-''Adam, I didn't know what the hell to think.''

He sighed, head falling into his hands-''God tonight was supposed to be your old school seduction,it's totally ruined!''

Lo had to cheer him up, she had just the idea, she stood up and brushed his long blonde hair away from his incredibly handsome face-

''I wouldn't say that.''

She saw his intrigue, as she winked. Heading over to the speaker dock and found the song that she was looking for and hit play.

Adam recognised the song right away, it was Kiss- ''Love Gun.''

''Lo what are you doing?''

She gave him a dirty grin, then said- ''Get comfortable Mr Copeland, you're about to get your very first of many private strip shows from me.''

His face lit up, he watched Lo's hands glide over her perfect body as she moved. He noticed that she was in a plain black shirt, denim mini skirt and heels, but as she began teasingly opening buttons, he knew that she has something _very _special beneath it.

She watched him sit up from his reclining position, biting his lower lip as she shot him flirty looks, knowing that he was getting more and more turned on. She could move, she'd taken dance classes in high school and she'd been to several burlesque classes too, so she made it fun for him too.

He was stunned, Lo moved like a professional, when she revealed the black and red underwear, he was once again sure that prayer had _so_ been worth it! She straddled his ankles, then began her journey up his body, as the song changed to another Kiss tune.

He nearly threw his back out, he sat up so quickly, her tongue licked from the waist band of his boxers to his belly button-

''Lo, what are you doing to me?'' he chuckled breathlessly.

She smirked- ''I'm just doing what Kiss tell me to Adam.''

He laughed- ''Well, I can't argue with Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons.''

'Lick It Up,' continues to play, just like Adam and Lo continued to do too.

**AN: I hope you liked that. Showing once again that the best intentions can often to very wrong. lol. I had to make Chris Jericho a pain in the back side, because the guys are out to prank him like never before, half the roster will want to get him soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thank you for all the reviews, I loved them all. Hope you like this update.**

**R&R**

**Oh and I'm already planning out my next story and it'll be a Jeff Hardy story, not a sequel to my last story, but a brand new one, so stay tuned for that.**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 10

After their very memorable night together Adam was trying like crazy not to constantly drop to his knees and pour out his feelings to Lo. He was a living, breathing romantic cliché time bomb.

After his on screen ''kidnap'' by the Undertaker, he was given a week off, so he got to spend time with his daughter and his girlfriend. Their ''night'' had been the best night of his life. He'd been incapable of speech for almost half an hour afterwards.

Yes, it had been mind blowing, but his crazy head had began asking all kinds of questions, the main one being- How did she get so good in bed? And the follow up question- Who had she been doing all of her ''practising'' with?

Yet you can't ask things like that without looking like a psycho boyfriend.

Poor Jay had been getting an ear bending for the past 48 hours. Until Tuesday when he got a break and Adam had gone to pick Amy up from the airport.

While Lily was with Nell and their teacher, Lo was in the gym, mad as hell, beating the crap out of the punch bag. Beth and Nattie were stood about 10 feet away too scared to talk to her, she was raging and nobody dared to ask why?

Mark walked in, the first thing he saw was lo, unlike some, he wasn't scared of her wrath, he'd dealt with it before and knew you could only handle it one way- head on.

He walked straight over to her, took her by the shoulders from behind and said in a calm, yet voice-

''I can get you a bat, if it'd make you feel better quicker Miss Van Leon.''

Lo's chest ached from exhaustion and she sagged back against Mark and sighed-

''A gun would do it too.''

The defeated tone in her voice disturbed him slightly-

''We're going to go get this sorted ok?''

She nodded as he directed her to the locker room and went over to the two blonde Divas-

''What's he done to her?''

His tone was flat, leaving the girls no room for hesitation, so they said in unison-

''We don't know.''

One nod and he was off

lo knew that mar would listen to her, ok he'd plainly tell her if he thought she was being crazy, but she also hoped that his personal issues with Adam didn't make him the wrong person to talk to. She met him after her shower, wearing her fresh clothes.

''You ready to talk properly?''

She nodded to his question and they silently went to his room, he guided her to his couch and took a seat beside her.

''So Loralie, what's he done?''

Her head fell into her hands and she said- ''As we speak, he's picking Amy Dumas up from the fucking airport. They're having a cosy little catch up session over the next two days!''

This was followed by a humourless, bitter laugh.

His anger was raising it's head now- ''Are you telling me that he's seriously still in touch with that dirty little whore?''

''Oh yeah,'' she looked up at him- ''He helped her write her God damn autobiography! That woman made my life a living hell. I've never hated anyone, but _her-_ fuck, I truly _hate_ her! At this point I could happily beat the shit out of both of them.''

He moved closer to her, putting one arm around her petite shoulders, hating to see Lo this unglued. This girl shouldn't be feeling like this, not at the hands of that pair, not again!

''Does he know you feel this way?''

''No, he never gave me much warning, he sprung it on me last night. Yes, he might have mentioned it_ once_ ages ago, but I didn't think that he was _serious!''_

''Nice of him.'' Mark seethed- ''How is hanging out with your ex ever a good idea?''

Lo shrugged- ''Not my field of expertise Mr Calaway.''

They ended up laid back on the couch, Lo curled up under his muscular, inked arm, not at all uncomfortable with the intimacy of their situation, after all, they had done this for years.

''He hasn't told his mom about me or Lily.''

He looked down at Lo, seeing her wipe a tear away from her eye, he was truly going to beat the blonde hair right off his empty skull for this! Copeland had _everything_ that Mark would kill for and he was treating it like a guilty secret, instead of the privilege that it was.

What a pathetic waste of space that guy was!

He drew Loralie closer to his chest and found himself just stroking her long black hair as it dried into it's natural waves.

Adam and Amy were having lunch and he had to admit that she did still look quite good, her hair was the same and she still had those dumb implants, but all that immature, bitchiness had seemingly fallen away.

''So Adam, tell me about the story line with Taker and his little Dead Girl.''

He shook his head- ''no can do, it's a big company secret, sorry.''

''Oh come on.'' she smiled- ''Since when were you the soul of discretion?''

Amy brushed her leg against his, beneath the table, not above using her female wiles to get answers.

He moved his legs away, not that he had much space for the manoeuvring, not with legs as long as his- ''Sorry, I'm very discreet these days, I've got a lot invested I this story line, everything really.''

He didn't know if he should bring Lo up or Lily. After all he didn't know how you told an ex that you'd unknowingly fathered a child, with the former virgin of wrestling, this was uncharted territory to him.

''So, if you won't talk about work, lets get- personal.'' Amy said, giving him that smirk. The one that she knew used to make him go weak. She saw him visibly gulp- oh yeah, she still had it!

Adam knew that smirk meant trouble! He was instantly regretting this catch up trip- ''P..personal huh?'' he said, his mouth suddenly feeling as dry as the Mojave.

''So spill- which Diva is it now?'' she smirked, one finger tracing the rim of her water glass, knowing just how much she was getting to him.

''Diva? No, no it's not a Diva...but if you're here for a few days, I'm going to have to tell you that I', with someone really great.''

Amy rolled her eyes- ''You said that about Amanda before you married her. You always jump in too fast.''

''Touché. I've known this girl for a lot longer.''

''How long?'' Amy frowned.

''Years- seven of them to be exact.'' he smiled.

She sat back, arms crossed under her ample chest eyes locked on his- ''Ok, I'll bite- who is it?''

Biting the bullet, he said- ''It's Loralie Van Leon.''

She was stunned and not in a good way- ''Lo! Lo Love!''

He nodded, her reaction was attracting some attention from other diners- ''Keep it down please.''

''Adam she'd...,'' managing to catch herself just before the venom began to flow.

He narrowed his eyes at his ex- ''She's what Amy?''

''Was she really pregnant back then?''

''Yes, she was. She's got a daughter called Lily, she'll be five in a few weeks.''

''That was all real?'' She gasped.

He nodded.

''Holy shit Ad! Who's the father? He's a wrestler I assume.'' she was hooked now.

He rested his elbows on the table, not caring how rude it might be- ''Lets not dig into this now ok. Now is not the time or the place for this. Let's get to the hotel and talk about this later.''

Amy agreed, knowing that he was carrying answers that every fan wanted to know, he'd tell her when he was ready, she was sure of that, they had a history, that meant a lot to both of them, so they had a level of trust there.

In his rental car, they did the whole journey in silence.

They were getting her checked in at the front desk, when he saw Jodie the nanny with Nell and Lily, he smiled seeing them. They had a picnic basket and a blanket clearly they were going across the street to the park for their lunch. His baby girl was wearing a HBK t shirt with the words- 'Sweet Chin Music' in purple glitter on the front. His daughters big green eyes met his and a big smile came over her. It filled him with a warmth and so much love, he couldn't fight his own smile.

''Daddy!''

He walked a few steps, but Lily ran the rest of the short distance and launched herself at him, he was getting much better at the flying leap catches now. He snatched her up in his big arms and lifted her tiny weight and her little arms linked around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek-

''where you going daddy?''

Amy was stood in complete shock-'_Daddy' ?_

She looked at the little blonde child, scrutinized her- yes, that kid was a Copeland all right, when had he done this? Was this his and Amanda's kid? How had nobody found out about it?

''Erm, Adam, aren't you going to explain this?''

Lily looked at the red headed woman and knew who she was, this was Lita, she'd seen her on the vintage collection, with the Hardy's. Her daddy used to kiss her a lot on TV. So Lily didn't like her!

Adam turned to Amy- ''Oh, right, Amy this is my daughter.''

''I got that part, not to be rude, but who's her mother?''

He just played it straight, letting he chips fall where ever they may- ''Lo's her mother.''

''Oh my God!'' she gasped, staring at the child.

Lily didn't like being stared at by this woman- ''Stop staring at me!''

She wiggled in her father's arms and hid in his neck shielding her face in his hair.

''Amy stop you're scaring her.''

She was shocked- ''S..sorry...''

Lily looked at Amy- ''My daddy used to kiss you.''

The red heads mouth hung open, how was a four year old capable of dishing out such judgemental looks?

Then Lily narrowed her green eyes- ''Poor Matt Hardy!''

Adam turned and took Lily back over to Jodie and Nell- ''I think it's time for your picnic sweetheart.''

''Ok daddy'' she kissed his cheek.

When Lily had been waved off, he guided a still stunned Amy into the elevator.

''Jesus Copeland! _You're _the one who slept with Lo! Jesus Christ!''

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against the elevator railing, and she just kept talking-

''How did you keep _this_ a secret?''

''Hey! I didn't know Lily was mine until about a month ago, it's complicated. Just know that lo and I are together now. I love Lily and nobody outside the company knows about her or that Lo is back. So keep a lid on it!''

Amy was confused- ''Wait up- if Lo was as innocent as she claimed, how did you_ not_ know that you were the father?'' before he could answer, she gasped- '' Was she putting it about with the roster after all?''

That got him mad- ''Hey! Lo _was a good girl!_ I wasn't exactly in a good place when it happened, I was drunk, it was right after you went back to Matt.''

She cringed at the memory, especially when Matt had told her to go and stick her apology up her ass. Not the best time for anyone involved.

''Oh..does she know that I'm here?''

''Yes, she knows.''

He walked her to her room, then went to his own to see if Lo was there, but he was disappointed when he found the room empty. Pulling out his cell he hit the speed dial, it rang for so long that he nearly gave up, then it connected-

''Hello?'' a male voice asked roughly.

Adam knew that voice- Mark!

''Where's Lo?''

Mark looked down at her, asleep in his arms, her arms draped over him , her body perfectly moulded to his side-

''She's right here with me in my room.''

''Put her on please.''

''She's sleeping in my arms- well almost on top of me to be truthful.''

Torturing Copeland was fun, the guy was so easy to piss off.

Adam wanted to kick his fucking ass-''Put Lo on this phone right now!''

All he heard was a low, creepy chuckle from Mark and some movement and him say softly- ''Lo baby, you gotta wake up. Come on beautiful.''

Lo yawned- ''No, I like my Mark shaped pillow, he's warm and doesn't snore like mu Adam shaped one.''

Adam was offended by that he _did not _snore! He strained to hear the next part-

''You gotta wake up.'' he chuckled- ''Your little pretty boy toy I on the phone.''

He scowled, then he heard Lo- ''Hey Addy, are you back at the hotel?''

He smiled, she sounded all sleepy, but he had to focus- ''Yeah I'm back, why are you asleep- with _Mark?''_

''Baby, we fell asleep on the couch, I was exhausted from the gym.''

''What's _his _excuse?''

''Mark's old, he needs his afternoon naps.'' she chuckled as Mark nudged her playfully.

''Well, can you come back? I'd like to see my girlfriend before we head out to the house show.''

''Sure Ad, I'll be right down.''

She bid a farewell to her Mark shaped pillow and joined Adam in their room, they got talking about Amy, which made her very uncomfortable.

''She knows about Lily?'' lo frowned.

''Yes...Lily met her in the lobby.'' he cringed, knowing that meeting women he used to date was one of Lo's rules.

''Jesus, I don't want her confused by this kind of stuff.''

''she was fine she didn't like Amy if it's any kind of consolation.''

''No it's not. Just don't expect me to speak to her, ok?''

He rolled his eyes- ''Lo, it was five years ago, you two are two very different people now.''

''oh really? Did she congratulate you on having a daughter at any point?''

he thought about that for a second- ''No...actually she didn't.''

Lo smirked- ''Exactly- don't be too shocked when she comes crashing down from that pedestal you've placed her on.''

''Huh?''

''Women like her never change. She made my life hell, she annihilated your reputation, destroyed Matt's career and then penned a book that's only rivalled in sleaze by the Motley Crue book 'The Dirt' So consider yourself warned- Once a skank- always a skank!''

He pursed his lips seeing Lo was serious, he opened his mouth to say something, but she pulled him down into a red hot searing kiss. He was shocked, but he couldn't complain, he loved it when she took him by surprise.

Before he knew it, his gorgeous girlfriend had him flat on his back on their bed, naked and literally begging for her body, as he took full control of the entire situation.

Lo could only describe this one was- Defensive Sex! If she fought with him over Amy, that dirty ho-bag would take full advantage of any weakness in their relationship. So, Lo was going to keep her man _very_ happy and _very _exhausted.

She knew exactly where all of his hot spots were, those little areas he loved being kissed, stroked and licked. At one point he was biting the pillow that he was laid on, to keep from screaming.

He clearly wasn't all that quiet because- Beth, Nattie, AJ and Eve were in shock in the next room, wondering what Lo was doing in order to have the Rated R Superstar making noises like that!

''I remember when she used to blush when sex came up in the conversation.'' Eve said, pretty impressed- ''Clearly not any more.''

Nattie giggled as she heard Adam yell- 'Please God fuck me Lo...Pleeeeease!'

AJ was nodding- ''Wow, I want some tips, that girl must be a dynamo, he sounds like he's gonna cry soon.''

''going to give Daniel a night to remember?'' Beth winked.

AJ or April- nodded- ''Like_ that _if I can,'' she pointed to the a-joining wall as the bed began bumping against the wall.

It went on for the better part of an hour, the four women were practically speechless at the end. Eve finished her Pepsi and said-

''wow, even I feel like I need a cigarette after that! And I'm a none smoker.''

Adam was laid in a heap in the middle of the destroyed bedding, hair all over the place, sweating, shaking, whimpering slightly and feeling like he could easily start to cry, he was so caught up in the intensity of it all. He held Lo against his chest, she was still astride him, he refused to let her go, she belonged exactly where she was!

Lo couldn't move if she tried, her legs were shaking too much, her heart was racing and his arms- though shaky were still stronger that she was, they anchored her to him. She loved him so so much, after going through hell to be with him, she wasn't letting his trampy ex flame, sneakily steal her man.

Not happening!

At the arena that night, Adam was glad to have the week off, he was still in possession of jelly legs after their red hot afternoon. He had Lily on his back and lo by his side, as they ran into Amy.

Lo saw her talking to Steph and Hunter, she could tell that Steph still hated Amy. Vickie strutted past, flanked by Dolph and Jack, she sniffed the air by Amy and said-

''Thought I could smell skank in the air!''

Out of everyone present, it was Hunter that erupted into laughter, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his wife, who herself was trying not to laugh.

As Vickie walked past Lo, they exchanged high 5's. Neither of them breaking their stride as they did so smiling.

Lo looked Amy over- still dying her hair that shade, big fake rack, she had an ever harder faced look now, hmm- botox had clearly been paying her a visit too. Ah as fake as ever!

He wanted then to get along, but he didn't hold out much hope, clearly nobody wanted to build bridges with Amy. She came over and gave Lo a very strange smile-

''hey Loralie.''

''Hello Amy.''

It was said through gritted teeth, flashes of their Live Sex Celebration playing in flashed through her mind. Facing her again, all those old insecurities were rising again. This bitch had been a bully, she still resented her, how dare she be here?

Amy smiled and looked at the younger girl- it got her so mad that Loralie had grown up into such a naturally stunning woman, no wonder Adam was up to his neck in love for her!

''Lo, mind if I _steal_ your man for a while, to- you know _catch up?_''

She knew that tone, but she wouldn't rise to it, she was going to trust Adam to do the right thi g if push came to shove.

''Sure, you go right ahead.'' she looked at Lily on Adam;s back- ''Are you coming with me? Or staying with daddy?''

''I'm gonna stay with daddy.''

Lily lowered her head behind Adam's back, pointed to her own eyes then pointed at Amy, signalling that she too would be keeping an eye on the older woman.

Lo nodded proudly- ''ok baby, see you in a little while.'' She placed a kiss on lily's soft cheek.

Adam turned smirking to her- ''Where's mine? Or was this afternoon _all_ you needed?''

He loved making her laugh, he leaned down and kissed her, just once on the lips, slow, but loving too, after all their little girl was with them, it wouldn't be right to suck face in front of her.

She knew that Amy wasn't happy about Lily joining them, but if Lo knew her child, she'd go out of her way to annoy the older woman. Which Amy would discover in about five minutes with her.

Half an hour later, the house show had started and Lo was in the hallway talking to Mark, Punk, Nattie John Cena and Randy, when Lily came flying out of the door to Adam's locker room, further down the hall, grabbing everyone's attention.

Amy ran out after her- ''Lily stop!''

Lily turned, fire in her eyes- ''No! You tried to kiss my daddy! Aunt Vickie was right you_ ARE _a skank!''

People were smothering laughter, until Amy drew back her hand and slapped Lily across her little face. Sending the small child tumbling to the tiles crying.

Lo ignored the enraged men all around her and just saw red. She took off running, right past many shocked faces and speared the bitch to the ground. Sitting astride her, she punched her once-

''That's for daring to touch my child!''

Then came a second blow- ''That's for trying to kiss_ my_ man!''

Then came a third blow- ''That's for making my life a living hell when you worked here!''

Lo got off the crying bruised woman, scooped up Lily who clung to her tightly, she rounded on Amy, who scurried further away in fear- ''You show your ugly botulism filled face around me again, you'll wish you were never born, because I'll end you!''

Her face was already swollen, she nodded and ran for the nearest exit.

Lo shook out her aching hand and turned to Adam who was looking shocked in his door way- ''Ad- you ok?''

''Jeez Lo, that was really...something.''

''That's nothing. Just listen to me next time please.'' she begged.

Lily looked up at her mommy and sniffed, her cheek all red- ''She tried to kiss daddy.''

Adam had pushed her away instantly, but he was still shocked at how quickly Amy had gone from friend to...well- skank!

Lo looked at up at her man and said- ''Well, now he knows what happens to women who try to do that to him.''

Lily smiled wiping her eyes- ''You kick their butts.''

Lo nodded- ''You bet baby.''

Adam felt guilty as hell, he'd put his daughter in harms way, he took them inside his locker room and went for ice for Lily's face and for Lo's hand. He passed the gang of witnesses and smiled proudly- ''My girl is such a bad ass!''

He saw their smiles and he just though- 'god forbid any one dares get on her wrong side, that right hook looks deadly.'

**AN: PM me to let me know who you think Lo's ex boyfriend/ sex-educator should be. Should it be an OC or another wrestler? Dare I make it one of the Hardy brothers? Lol- let me know.**

**R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed and said who Lo's sex-educator should be, we're on the same page peeps ;) well here goes, let's unleash Adam's **

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

It Wasn't Your To Take

Chapter 11

Lo knew that Adam's head was caught up in something, he was driving her insane, he'd be staring into space scowling for up to half an hour at a time. Lily said it was all the hits he'd taken to his head, it'd scrambled his brain. As much as Lo would have liked to have believed her daughter, she knew that it was something big.

It'd gone on for long enough! He was back at work and not really focusing, his pre-filmed scenes ran way over, due to him screwing up his lines all the time. It was a good thing he wasn't in the ring or he'd have been screwed.

Their on screen story line was playing out nicely, the fans were hooked now that the scary as hell promo was getting aired, that one black tear from the 'Dead Girl' was getting fans blogging like mad with all kinds of theories.

As Edge had been ''kidnapped'' on screen and been missing for a week, they had several superstars and Divas doing little scenes asking each other if they'd seen their missing co-worker.

Lo had had so much fun shooting her part of the story line. She was in her new Dead Girl outfit- a torn black lace cat suit, with elbow length black leather gloves and bare feet, with her usual freaky make up. She was stalking around backstage, her walk as jerky and unsettling as ever.

She came to Edge's dressing room door and swiped a paint covered hand across the name plate and turned, coming face to face with Christian.

There was a big cheer from the crowd when they saw the blonde Canadian-

''Where is he- Devil Woman?''

She twitched, raising a gloved finger to her mouth and just said- ''Shh.''

then shuffled away from the scared wrestler.

On commentary Jerry Lawler said to Michael Cole-

''Now that's unnerving. I wouldn't want to be in Christian's shoes.''

Cole piped in- ''That succubus girl needs to be left alone, I was on the end of her attack, I know what I'm talking about.''

''Attack? The licked your face! Stop whining, she could have done worse. She's changed her outfit, do you think the Undertaker gets that job?''

Jerry laughed at Cole's appalled expression.

Lo was in her locker room waiting for Adam to show up, he was supposed to betaking her for a late date. Lily was with Jodie the nanny, to give them time together. So far her slightly unhinged boyfriend was AWOL.

Adam and Jay were in one of the smaller unused locker rooms, Jay was trying to stop his life long friend from going on a jealous rampage-

''You need to calm the fuck down!''

Adam kept running his long fingers through his hair, so by now it was a pretty wild mess, his green eyes were looking beyond crazy now and he wasn't blinking enough for Jay's liking.

''Calm? CALM! This is driving me nuts! I can't even...you know!''

Jay frowned at his words, totally confused now- ''No, I don't know.''

''Oh, you want me to spell it out huh? _Fine, _the last time I was in bed with Lo...I couldn't...'' Adam cringed so badly at what he was about to reveal to his best friend, he felt like such a failure as a man- ''I couldn't get it...up!''

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, having no clue how to deal with this kind of information, this was not in the guy friendship hand book- ''Erm... what did she say?''

''Nothing bad...she was supportive.''

''That's good, not many women would be so...gracious?''

''Who the hell has she been sleeping with Jay? The stuff she knows...Jesus Christ, who taught that to her?''

He saw that the jealousy and irrationality had taken a firm hold of Adam now.

''Listen to me- you do realise that there's NO way to ask her that question right? All roads lead to a fight. There's also the possibility of getting an answer you'll regret hearing. Not to be a prick to you in your hour of ''need'' but you don't really have the right to ask her about her past.''

''_No right?_ She's the mother of my child!''

''Ad that doesn't really change anything. She had a life to lead, you two never even dated.''

''So! What does that change?''

''A lot, when you face up to the reality that she might not even give you an answer.''

Adam began pacing again, thinking, then he stopped-

''What if we know him!'' he yelled, the echo bouncing off the cinder block walls.

Jay groaned- ''Not this Mark bullshit again!''

''No not Mark, but I bet that fucker knows something, that bastard! What if it's another wrestler? What if we hate him!''

Jay rolled his blue eyes- ''Will you listen to yourself! She probably dated an every day regular guy, not that I'd blame her, if I was her I wouldn't go for another wrestler, not after the way _you _behaved.''

''Hey! Cheap shot!''

''Maybe, but you know what you did was wrong.''

He scowled at the shorter man, breathing heavily, his mind racing again, then it halted with a confusing yet disturbing thought-

''What if she loved him?''

Jay saw the fear in his green eyes, he was losing it in a big way-

''Ad, if she loved him, there's nothing you can do about it now. Not to sound like a chick, but you were her first love, do you think she could ever forget you? She had _your _child when she...she could have chosen not to. Face it- you really have to let this go or you'll push her away.''

He shook his head-

''I can't. I have to know, it's killing me.''

Jay knew in his heart that his friend was going to screw this up, he didn't utilise tact or diplomacy with stuff like this, it was going to be one big fucking mess.

Everybody was Raw knew something was happening with the pair, the tension was reaching breaking point. Beth and Nattie went to her private locker room, to see if some girl talk could bring Lo out of her funk. The two blondes were gradually putting the story together-

''To cut a long story short- he's bored of me already.''

Lo had her head in her hands by this point.

''How the hell is that possible?'' Beth inquired.

''Well, quite easily, because about a week ago...we were fooling around and he...couldn't get it up!''

They were stunned, the Rated R Superstar- a no show! Who'd have thought it? The Divas had nicknamed him a very unkind name back in the day- 'The Beaver King' and here he was_ shy of wood!_

Lo saw their shocked faces and knew that Nattie was dying to laugh at the mighty Edge's ''Soft Side''

''Don't you dare laugh Miss Neidhart.'' she pointed at the Canadian.

''Sorry.'' she exhaled regaining her composure.

Beth inquired- ''How did you handle that?''

''As well as I could, trying not to take it personally, while trying not to imagine him fucking somebody else. When I woke up the next day I found him asleep on the couch.''

The two blondes cringed.

The live show was coming to a close, with a final piece pre-filmed of footage, Christian was searching backstage for Edge. He stopped, hearing some odd mumbling behind one of the packing crates. He took a look and found Edge, shaking, black paint hand prints all over his bare arms and back.

''Edge! Jesus where the hell have you been all week?''

He visibly flinched at the words, slowly he moved his head, his hair falling away from his face.

Christian saw his face and recoiled-his eye's were all black just like the Dead Girls.

The show faded out as Edge smiled and said in a whispered, eerily amused tone-

''Lady vengeance will settle her score.''

Adam finally showed up once the show was off air, he didn't want to risk anything being accidentally caught on a live feed. It'd happened in the past, Randy had been caught kissing Kelly through a live promo backstage. They'd been in the back of a shot, it'd been chaos! Adam might not necessarily learn much from his own mistakes, but oddly enough he did learn surprisingly well from other peoples.

Entering Lo's locker room, he saw her sat on the couch, just saying 'good night' to Jodie the nanny on the phone. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and he saw her uncertain smile, fuck! She was just as uncomfortable as he was.

''Loralie, we need to talk.''

She swallowed hard, nothing good could come from any conversation with _that _as an opening line.

''Ok, do you want to this here or somewhere else?''

He let out a sigh- ''Here's best.''

Sitting beside her he took her hand, which was unsteady and he couldn't hide his own discomfort, his palm was sweating.

''I need to ask you something and I don't want you to get upset.''

Lo knew him well enough to know that this was going to head straight to hell in a hand basket now.

''Ok, out with it Adam.''

He nodded- ''I need to get really personal with you Lo...you're not going to like it but...who..who did you date while you were gone?''

She frowned- ''What? Why the hell does that matter?''

His frustration and pride kicked in- ''It matters because when we're in bed together, all I can imagine is you learning all that stuff from some disgusting creep!''

Ah, so that's what he was so hung up on!

''You've got to be fucking joking! Are you genuinely asking me this? You want to know who 'taught' me how to fuck?''

Lo didn't care how vulgar she sounded, her shock over ruled any shred of lady like decorum.

''Basically yeah!'' he yelled.

They were both on their feet now, unaware of the many ears listening beyond the door.

Lo didn't want to do this, he would totally lose his head!

''No! You'll act like a prick-well more so than you already are!''

''Tell me! Do I know him?''

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him, did she really have to go down this road? Would he ever be able to get beyond it if she refused to answer? Only honesty could take this relationship further, time to take a leap-

''Yes, ok you know him!''

The gasp he let out would have been comical in any other situation , it was so over the top.

''Who is it? How did you meet him?''

Lo could see that he was on the brink of either another jealous rage or a bout of hysterical tears.

''Fine, I met him while I was training.''

''Is it mark?''

''NO!'' she replied rolling her eyes- ''He taught me how to fly high, and not in _that _way, before you make a lewd joke!''

He pointed in her face- ''Talk now!''

His attitude was really pissing her off now- ''Listen to me fucker! I don't have to tell you shit! Do you see me grilling you over your ex-wife? Or your hundreds of conquests? NO- because I'm all too aware of them- you fucking hypocritical slut!''

She hadn't meant for that to slip out, she saw him go from hurt to angry in seconds- oops, no taking it back now.

''_You're _the slut Loralie! How many guys _have_ there been?''

He scowled down at her, barely in control of his mouth, it was like someone else had taken over and he was just among for the ride...right off the cliff.

''How many? Well, there's been a grand total of TWO- you judgemental fucktard!''

Lo was trying hard to keep her urge to kick the shit out of him in check, but it was getting harder and harder with every word they yelled at each other.

''Tell me who this 'Sexual God' is and maybe I can send him a 'thank you' basket, after all I'm reaping the benefits of all of his hours of instruction.''

Those venom coated words snapped something inside of her and she said it, the thing she was never meant to think, never mind say out loud-

''Well at least he could get it up _every time_! Unlike the _half a man _that you've become! Crippled by fucking jealousy!''

Adam was shaking with humiliation and rage, he'd never laid a hand on a woman in anger and he never would, but this row was making him see how men of lesser control slipped.

She grabbed her bag and coat and said angrily-

''Oh and if you still need to know, I didn't just screw around with this guy, we dated for two years! He's also _still_ one of my best friends.'' she headed to the door and looked over her shoulder at him and said- ''It's Jeff Hardy!''

He watched her go and just fell on to the couch, his knees giving out on him.

Two years? Lo had dated Jeff Hardy for two years? Those high flying moves of Lo's- now explained. He truly didn't want to think about the pair in bed together, the youngest Hardy wasn't exactly a vanilla Missionary position type!

Now that his question had been answered, he hated the knowledge he'd been given.

Who ever said- 'Knowledge is Power' was a fucking retard! If this is how it felt, he'd abide by- 'Ignorance is Bliss' every time. This hurt so badly, his little Lo had ended up with Jeff even after Jay and himself had warned him off Lo, back in the day.

The locker room door creaked open and Jay found Adam's tall frame curled up on the couch in the foetal position, in a state of shock. He was just glad to see that he wasn't sucking his thumb. Yes, Captain Charisma _had_ caught him like that in times of major stress. The last time he'd found him in that state was in their shared room the night that Lo had revealed her pregnancy. He'd been in a catatonic state, thumb firmly wedged in his mouth, index finger stroking his nose. It had freaked Jay out, so much so that he'd called Judy for help.

''Adam! Look at me!'' Jay instructed firmly and his friend looked at him- ''You never listen to me! Do you feel good knowing that your business is once again the talk of RAW, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Smackdown don't know by now too!''

He cringed- ''Great! Just great, now I'm the _impotent _guy, who's girlfriend got schooled in sex by a guy who's whole family still hates me! My life is fucking complete!''

''Quit your God damn pity party! Do you think Lo is feeling any better?''

''She was with Jeff Hardy!''

''It could have been a lot worse!''

''How exactly?'' Adam snapped.

''Well, it could have been _Matt_ Hardy!''

He had to agree with Jay's logic there, Matt truly did still hate him for the whole Amy thing, and it was half a decade later.

''Jeff is trouble!'' he huffed.

''_Was-_past tense, he's been clean for years, he's TNA's biggest star. Ever think that Lo might have saved him? Maybe given him a reason to clean up?''

Adam hadn't thought about it like that.

Lo was in her hotel room, Jodie had just left, Lily was sound asleep and Mark was with her. He'd parked her on the couch with a glass of brandy to calm her down. Sitting beside her, he looked at her and said-

''Lo, you really hit below the belt with what you said to him.''

''Pun intended or not?'' she quipped.

Mark fought a smirk- ''Happy coincidence, you can't throw a guys dick problems at him, it's as bad as castrating him in front of an audience.''

''Well the way he was acting, he's lucky that I didn't tear it off with my bare hands!'' she said through gritted teeth.

''Fair enough. He's probably never going to be ok with any of this. The Hardy's hate him _still_. I'm just shocked that they managed to accept who Lily's dad was.''

''I never _technically _told either of them, Matt guessed just by looking at her, Jeff did too.''

Mark mused- ''You were happy with him huh?''

''Yes, I was really happy. Two years is a long time, but I was coming back here, he was at TNA, ending as friends was the best way.''

''Does Lily still call him his nickname?''

Lo nodded, laughing-''Jeff will always be uncle Nemo, she won't call him Nero, it'll always be uncle Nemo.''

''He's a good kid that Hardy.''

''Kid? Mark he's 34 years old.''

''Still a kid compared to me. He was good for you.''

''Yeah he was, and you set us up, you're like a pimp.''she winked.

He smirked- ''He was making goo-goo eyes at you when you were at the WWE the first time and could barely get in the ring with you during you training, without getting a boner. Why do you think he wore such loose pants?''

Lo blushed, shaking her head- ''Mark! Stop it!''

''Sorry, I had to give the kid a break or there'd have been a big accident in the ring, he was so damn distracted by you.''

Silence fell and Lo finished her brandy, the burning liquid calming her. She twirled the short stemmed glass between her nimble fingers and sighed-

''He's not going to let this go is he?''

Mark shook his head- ''Probably not.''

''I get that it's weird, they used to be friends, but Adam has had countless women, hell he even got _married_. Why does my _one _relationship piss him off so much?''

Mark looked at her, clearly she needed the benefit of his experience and wisdom-

''It gets to him because to him, you're always going to be that innocent eighteen year old girl he met back then. To Copeland you're up on this pedestal, that he's placed you on. That guy doesn't want any other guy near you, teaching you what he feels is his duty to teach you. In his eyes you're _his._ He was your first everything, so to him Jeff is this interloper taking what doesn't belong to him.'' Mark paused seeing her thoughtful expression- ''Lo, I'm not saying that it's at all rational, but it's what's in your mans head.''

Lo lay back against the cushions and got thinking about it all...hmm maybe Mark was right. She didn't want to lose Adam, but his behaviour was pretty crazy, clearly they had plenty of issues to deal with. Issues she never imagined would come to light, if she was seen as _Adam's, _God forbid they ever split up, would her smiling, slightly cranky Canadian unleash some kind of possessive nut case?

She hoped not!

If he did, Mark would probably be at hand to help, so would Glen, but id the big guns needed calling in, there was always her mom Sarah, who'd put the Undertaker and Kane to shame when it came to rage.

After Mark had departed, Lo showered, fed Fluff and waited to see if Adam would come back to their room. Yes, she was mad at him and their situation, but she still wanted him to come back safely.

Jay text at midnight- ''On our way up.''

Five minutes later, the door opened and in walked Adam, he didn't look at her, not when he entered, nit when he walked to their bedroom, she looked at him as he closed the door, no- not even a scowl, blank, no eye contact, no expression.

She knew that this was going to be very hard to come back from, she'd let him sleep on it...alone. Guess the couch wasn't so bad to sleep on...FUCK- why did she have to hit below the belt? She really had taken the lowest road possible during that row! How had she let herself become the bad guy in a row that he's instigated?

This needed sorting ASAP!

**AN: hmm trouble in paradise! Should I bring Jeff into the story? Or just leave him in the background of things? PM me and let me know.**

**R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thank you far all the reviews, I didn't think this would get so many- much appreciated.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but I'll make it up to you next chapter ;)**

**hope you like it.**

**R&R**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 12

When Lo woke up at 7am the next morning, after the row, she was aching from sleeping on the couch. Sitting up she rubbed the kinks from her shoulder muscles, seeing the bedroom door firmly closed. She had no intention of going in there, not while Lily was still in the room. Her rule still held firm- no fighting around her daughter. She didn't want her growing up to be one of those messed up kids, she didn't want her relationship with Adam to be the reason for Lily winding up in counselling in later life.

That day Lily was going to the zoo with Randy his wife Samantha, their daughter Alanna, Hunter and Nell. Lo knew that everyone was trying their best to give her and Adam time for their relationship she really appreciated it. After all that day they had some pretty big issues to deal with that day.

Lo got Lily bathed, dried, dressed, fed and ready to go. She had her little back pack, with her camera, no way as she leaving without it, every zoo trip ended with loads of pictures. Once she'd kissed her daughter goodbye, it was 8:30am and it was time to face her day.

Walking over to the bedroom door, she pushed aside any hesitation and opened it, but Adam wasn't even there. That spineless prick had snook out as she'd slept! Angrily she got her clothes and stormed to the bathroom.

Up in Jay's room, he'd been awake since 6am, thanks to Adam's crack of dawn arrival-

''Ad, I'm sick to death of your love life causing me to have sleepless nights! It's _your _ fuck up, shouldn't _you_ be the one losing sleep?''

''_I _didn't fuck up! _She _did!'' he huffed.

''Oh listen to yourself! You're not fifteen any more, you got what you asked for- _literally!_ You asked for this!''

Adam didn't like that one bit- ''I _asked_ for it huh?''

''Yes you sis! You wanted to know who she'd dated, so she told you. I said it would end in tears and I was right.'' Jay folded his arms over his chest.

He then noticed his friends sly smile- ''Oh hell, what now?''

The taller blonde held up his cell phone triumphantly- ''A little pay back I think.''

''What?''

''Well, while Lo was asleep, I swiped Jeff's cell number from her phone book.''

Jay could see that Adam thought that this was a stroke of genius- ''No, don't you dare call him Ad!''

Adam dodged out of Jay's reach around the back of the couch- ''I _will_ call that rainbow tool, you just watch me!''

''Don't make that call, you'll just make it worse, you dumb ass!''

Jay chased his friend, trying to save him from an action that he would live to regret at a later date. The chase lead to the bedroom, Adam dodged around the bed, then he bundled Jay inside the wardrobe.

Adam leaned his full weight against the door and knocked on the door-

''I'm not letting you out until after the call, so keep it down in there, it'll only take a second, shh!''

Jay continued to pound on the door as Adam hit the dial button.

Lo was in the gym, mad once again and like the time before, the punch bag was getting the full brunt of her anger. From behind her, Jericho said-

''Hello little Lo, frustration is a terrible thing, especially now that Adam is _all...flaccid.''_

She turned around, more than ready to beat him unconscious, he wasn't that tall, she was pretty sure she could take him-

''You have five seconds to leave or I'm going to hit you so hard you'll be crapping those fancy porcelain veneers of yours Jericho!''

He liked her fire, it was _so _hot- ''Ok, ok, I might be able to help you and Mr Softy, I can get you these _pills.''_

She rolled her eyes- ''Viagra!''

''Shh- no no, they're all herbal, natural stuff, totally legal, they're form Mexico.''

Lo was stunned- ''Do I even want to know _why _you're able to get them? Forget it, go take your dodgy wares somewhere else Tony Montana!''

He put his hands up in surrender- ''Chill, just trying to help.''

After her shower, she checked her phone- three missed calls. Checking who they were from- Jeff Hardy. Curiosity didn't get a chance to even sink in, because Jeff was ringing her again-

''Hello.'' she said sitting down on the very uncomfortable locker room bench.

''Hey Loralie, sorry to just call you out of the blue, but I thought it was best that you knew.''

''What's wrong?''

She was worried, was it Gil? Matt? Shane? Shannon?

''About an hour ago I got a call from Copeland- I'm guessing you're dating him and he found out about me, because that guy was wicked jealous.''

Lo could hear the amusement in Jeff's voice.

''Stop smiling Hardy.'' she chuckled, knowing him too well.

''Guilty as charged, but not to sound nuts but I think he had someone locked in the trunk of a car.'' Jeff said concerned.

''What?''

''I'm serious, all I could hear was some muffled yelling and banging, I think it was Jay.''

Lo groaned- ''Jesus, what are they up to now? What did Adam say to you?''

''Basically that I'm destroying your relationship and that I had no business teaching you _stuff_ and that I've been a bad influence.'' he cracked up laughing.

''I didn't see _him_ complaining at the time.'' she smirked to herself- ''I'm sorry that he called you, I hope you told him to mind his own business.''

''That I did and I managed to persuade him that I'm no threat to him.''

''Nice one my friend, how is Beth?'' Lo smiled.

''She's great, she's right here actually.''

Beth took the phone from Jeff and said happily- ''Hey Lo, how's Lily?''

''She'd great, her and Punk are torturing Cena, so far they've dyed him blue, he's lost an eye brow and gained a Sharpie beard.''

''Oh my God!''Beth laughed- ''Poor Cena, he had no idea what she was capable of. Sucker!''

Lo had met Jeff's ex after she'd been with him for over a year and a half, Lo had respected their history and she was glad that the pair were finally letting go of their bad past issues and...reconnecting, they were made for each other.

When Jay was finally freed, he got himself calm, that experience was fer too much like the time he'd been played Five Minutes In Heaven at 12 and gotten shoved in the closet of his parents basement with the mad chick who'd had a crush on him, he'd been groped within an inch of his young life. He shuddered at the memory.

He tried calling Lo to maybe warn her about Adam's bout of lunacy, but all he kept getting was her busy tone. He'd just have to go fine her the old fashioned way.

He didn't make it far before he ran into Jericho, who looked almost giddy he was so happy, that sight always made him worried, the guy loved to cause mischief, he was like a big kid.

''Good day to you Mr Reso.''

''Cut the shit Irvine, what have you done now?''

''Oh nothing.'' he smirked, then winked- '' But, I have talked to your boy Adam and given him some very valuable romantic _advise.''_

''Romantic advise? _You?_ Don't make me laugh, your idea of romance is that weird shaving thing you do south of the boarder!''

Jay cringed hating the day he'd caught sight of that garish sight in the locker room, it was burned into his mind like the scars that screwed you up for life, well that sight was one of his!

''Weird shaving thing?'' Chris gasped- ''Man-scaping is a serious thing and _very _romantic!''

''Oh yeah, I'll just bet women are lining up to see a lightening bolt or an arrow shaved above your junk!''

''At least Copeland isn't as repressed as you, he got the benefit of my years of wisdom.'' Chris said puffing out his chest in that pompous way, that got on every ones nerves.

Jay rolled his blue eyes- ''Well, from a guy pushing 42, that's very reassuring!''

Jericho narrowed his eyes, always sensitive about his age, but Jay was off before he could slap him upside the head.

Adam barged into the women's locker room of the hotel gym, thankfully Lo was in there, the elbow in the ribs he's suffered from Vickie wasn't in vain then.

''Ah, Lo thank God I found you.''

She put her phone down and glowered up at him-

''Speaking to me finally huh?''

In all of his new found good cheer, he'd managed to forget that they were in fact mid-fight.

''Shit! I'm sorry about all of that, I truly wasn't expecting Jeff to your ex, I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars that it wasn't Matt Hardy really.''

Lo had to fight her smile when he said that, she probably shouldn't tell him about Matt drunkenly kissing her once, before she hooked up with Jeff. That was one kiss that was buried in the vaults, neither herself nor Matt ever spoke of that again. It was one of those- take it to the grave- moments.

''Oh well, he just called me, saying that my crazy boyfriend was giving him shit over the phone.''

Adam cringed- ''Fuck, I'm _so _sorry, I lost it, I wasn't thinking. I didn't realise that he was back with Beth either.''

''What did you expect? That he was at TNA in a dark room plotting ways to steal me back? Oh my God- you sis think that didn't you?''

''Well, ok yes, but that was only after you took that dig about my...malfunction. I just lost my cool about it all.''

''Adam, I'm sorry about that. It was a horrible thing to say.''

Lo just wanted it to be forgotten.

He gave her a hug, as much as she clearly liked it, he just loved having her in his arms- ''Let's just put all of this behind us. I've got something planned and I need you to just co-operate.''

She was instantly focused on him- ''You're not putting on that smoking jacket again are you?''

''No, but you go to the hotel restaurant and I'll give you a call when I'm _ready.''_

''Ok.'' she smirked, then remembered what Jeff had said in that call- ''Is Jay ok? It's just that Jeff said he sounded like he was shut in the trunk of a car.''

Adam laughed- ''Lo he's fine, he wasn't in the trunk of a car.''

She let out a sigh of relief- ''Good.''

''I stuffed him in the wardrobe.''

Jay had combed the hotel and now couldn't find either of them, he was about to give up when he saw Adam charging to his room, like a man possessed. He went after him only to see his friend popping pills. That made him worried straight away-

''Adam! What the hell are you taking?''

The taller blonde jumped about a foot off the ground, he'd been caught red-handed.

''Oh, Jay I'm just...solving all my problems.''

Filled with anger Jay walked right up to Adam and bitch slapped him right across the cheek-

''You idiot! You selfish prick! You have a child! Suicide is _not_ the answer! How many did you take you fool!''

By this point Jay was clutching the collar of his friends plaid shirt shaking him roughly.

His green eyes were wide- ''What! I only took two pills. Suicide! I'm not taking my own life, you fucking drama queen!'' he pried Jay's hands from his shirt- ''Jesus Jay, Jericho gave me some of that herbal Viagra stuff.''

''WHAT!''

The smaller man yelled in disbelief that Adam could be so naïve.

He rubbed his sore cheek gently, hoping that it wouldn't leave a mark- ''Twenty minutes an Lo will do with me what she will.''

Jay was the salacious grin and wanted to hit him for a second time- ''You got them from Chris? Please God tell me that you didn't _really_ take them, please.''

Adam frowned, confused to the reason behind Jay's big freak out- ''Why not? They're all herbal.''

Jay shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the start of a tension headache setting in for the day-

''Wow, you really don't do any favours for us blondes do you? Jericho tried to get Del Rio to take them, he he read the Spanish on the label of the container and _fled the locker room-_ taking his tubby kept man Ricardo with him!''

Adam bit down on his thumb nail, worry coursing through his body- ''What did the label say?''

He took his scared friend by the shoulders- ''Basically that one lick of one of those pills is enough to fix your...issue. You took_ two pills_, good luck. The E.R doctors are probably going to have to drain the blood from your cock with a needle as big as your fucking leg!''

The taller man practically collapsed on to the couch.

''No! No! Adam, calm down, if your heart rate goes up, it'll make the pills work quicker.''

Ten minutes later, Adam was in pain, in the freezing cold shower, with a raging hard on that was not going down. It hurt to touch, so self service was out of the question! It was also turning a very unpleasant shade of purple.

''Jay help me!''

Jay popped his head into the bathroom- ''I'm not touching that thing!''

''Jason, I think I'm in trouble here.'' he whimpered.

''Are you finally going to let me call you an ambulance?''

''O..Ok, call them now.''

Lo was in the restaurant with A.J, Eve, Beth and Nattie when the paramedics came through the lobby, nobody batted an eye lid because there were about 150 guests staying at the hotel. The ten minutes later they were stretchering Adam out of the elevator, as he screamed his head off-

''You bastards! You said you'd take me out the back exit!''

''No time Mr Copeland.'' the paramedic stated.

Adam turned to Jericho and grabbed him by the throat as he was wheeled further out-

''You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you! You've poisoned my body! I'm going to sue you.. you.. you God damn _drug dealer!''_

Lo was stunned, she couldn't believe the scene- Adam on a stretcher, in a pink bath robe, with a very clear case of priapism, you couldn't hide that under a sheet!

She ran over to him, ignoring Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo laughing their asses off at the sight-

''Adam!''

''Lo! My Lo! I'm sorry baby, but look it still works.''

He pointed to his cock with his Jericho-free hand.

They made it out to the ambulance and in they all got, his grip still firmly on Jericho's throat.

Jay followed in his rental.

Lo scowled over at the guilty-scared looking Chris-

''You're going to pay for this, my God are you! You hear me boy?''

Adam gave Chris a shake by the neck to get him out of his fear induced paralysis, he nodded in terror.

All Chris could think was-'Holy crap I'm going to die at the hands of a 118lb girl, no! Y2J would be a joke!'

But Lo was hella scary when she was mad. Then he thought- 'Oh fuck! I'm going to get the Undertaker and the Dead Girl on my case!'

Or Kane was going to drag him to Hell!

FUCK!

**AN: hope that was ok for you all. Naughty Jericho, hmm what am I going to do to him?**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story, I've loved every minute of writing it. Sorry that this is slightly over due, but I've been ironing out the kinks of my new Jeff Hardy story so stay tuned for that Hardy fans.**

It Wasn't Yours To Take

Chapter 13

It took an hour and three large syringes full of blood for Adam to finally be back to normal below the waist. The poor guy had had to be sedated because he was borderline hysterical and trying to kill Chris Jericho,with anything he could lay his hands on.

Chris had Lo's hands clutched in his at Adam's bedside- ''Jesus, Lo, I truly had no idea that this would happen. They're herbal!''

She looked at the usually cocky blonde, he looked like he'd aged ten years since they'd gotten through the hospital doors, seeing the needles hadn't helped matters either-

''Listen to me Irvine- I won't kill you, but Adam _will _do something to you. So get out of here and hope to God that Vince and Steph don't suspend you!''

Lo hissed, not wanting to wake her man.

Chris ran from the room.

Lily was staying with Mark and Punk, for some strange reason that pair had bonded over Lily and their mutual agreement that Adam was a bit of an idiot, so the kid needed as many strong male influences in her life as they could get.

Lo stayed at his bedside until he woke up that night. She'd had a lot of time to think and they had some stuff to figure out together.

''Hey beautiful, I didn't know if you'd still be here.'' he tried to get comfortable without hurting his rather sore lower regions too much.

''Of course I would be. We've got a lot to talk about.''

Adam didn't know where this was going, so he just nodded and let her take the lead.

''Ad, I love you and it's flattering that you would take some very dodgy sex pills to...sort out our _issues_ in that department. I need you to hear me out- it's time to grow up, you don't _need _Viagra, this isn't physical, it's just psychological. We've dealt with the Jeff thing so you're..._equipment _will be back in action as soon as you've recovered from today.''

He nodded- ''Yeah...I know that now.''

She sat on his bed and brushed his hair back from his face- ''I know the thought of me having a past, threw you really badly, but if it makes you feel any better, I was insanely jealous of _every girl you dared to date_.'' she smirked- ''But on a more serious note, I need to ask you to do something for me, it's been bugging me for a pretty long time now.''

Adam was very worried, because Lo was holding his hand very tightly- ''What do you need me to do pretty girl?''

''Ad, I need you to tell your mom about Lily, because every time you're on the phone to her, it kills me. It's like another opportunity to tell her has slipped away, it hurts. It also makes me feel like Lily and I aren't going to be a permanent thing in your life, like this time with you is like some weird test run.''

He knew that he was being selfish- ''Lo, I'm sorry...I just...my mom is the only family I have...what I did to you back then...I treat you so badly back then, I disappointed myself, you hated me...I couldn't have my own mother thinking that I was...worthless...like my dad. I didn't ever want to be like my dad!'' he squeezed his eyes shut- ''I've never met the guy, never seen a picture of him either. Don't want anything to do with him, he left my mom when he found out that she was pregnant. I didn't want to be...the bad seed. I wanted to be _good..._at least in her eyes.''

Loralie understood, she pulled him into her arms gently and wiped his wet cheeks- ''You_ are_ good, she's so proud of you, but you know that my dad was no picnic either. He had a whole other family my mom knew nothing about. I have an older brother and sister that I have never even met. Babe we hardly won the paternal jackpot did we?''

He had to agree there, he kissed her- ''We're off to Toronto in a few weeks, lets do it then, let's take Lily to meet her grandma.''

Lo was grateful to him for being mature and not running scared from this- ''Thank you for doing this.''

He hugged her close- ''Maybe your mom will warm to me a little more in time too.''

She saw his hopeful look and patted his chest- ''Maybe, she didn't mind when I told her that you'd be coming to stay with us for my birthday next month.''

''One question- do I call her Sarah or Miss Van Leon?''

It was asked so genuinely, that she had to laugh- ''Call her Sarah, she'll respect you mare for it.''

''Well, to be fare Lo, she can't think any _less_ of me. So anything is progress from here on out.'' he smirked.

''We should probably try to keep this and the Viagra a secret from her then.'' she teased.

''Agreed, now we plan the revenge to end all revenge on Jericho.'' Adam grinned.

Lo nodded- ''Hell yeah. I think Jay and Phil want in on this too.''

This was sounding better and better, to him.

''Considering how much he pisses off Mark and Glen, we might have help from the Dead Man and the Big Red Machine too.'' she smiled.

Adam was released from the hospital the next day and it was safe to say that he was the talk of the roster, but the guys were laughing on the other sides of their faces when they got a detailed description of how they treated priapism. Randy, John Cena and Del Rio were not only silenced in an instant, but they had a new found respect for the gullible Canadian.

When they got to the next city a group of score settlers had a meeting of their own going on as Lily was doing her schooling with Nell. The group were planning something very fitting for the troublesome Mr Jericho, it was going to be at the televised RAW show in Seattle.

They even got Steph to sign off on their plan, it seemed that she too wanted him taking down a peg of two. In the end they had some of the backstage crew involved too. Lo, Beth and Nattie got the make up girls in on it too, you don't mess with women, not when they handled you spray tan, it never ended well...

The night had finally arrived, they were in Seattle, everyone was gathered in the main locker room, ready for the big Jericho ego flattening! Even Triple H and Steph were there with the talent!

All the guys were so jealous that Punk got to be in the ring with him when all of this went down, he got the best view in the house!

The lights went down and Adam and Jay's part of the pay back came into play. When Jericho's jacket began lighting up in the dark people were all exchanging looks, when the usual white lights were blinking- BRIGHT PINK!

On the big screens, the lights on his jacket appeared to spell something too. The audience erupted into laughter as they read the words- ''GLITTER BALLS'' emblazoned across his back.

When the pyros hit, they were all PINK and then huge glitter cannons went up too, showering the Canadian with pink and silver chunks of glitter!

His Titantron was Punk's contribution to the plot. Up flashed the 'Lite Bright' commercial, then Jericho realised that it was all going to hell. His music cut out and in came David Hasslehoff and the footage of his at the 1987 fall of the Berlin Wall wearing the original 'Lite bright' jacket singing his chops off.

Punk was killing himself laughing in the ring, the camera guys captured it all perfectly!

In the locker room the whole place was in hysterics as Jericho was stood stomping his foot, throwing a world class hissy-fit.

Beth and Nattie hushed everyone-''No, it's not over yet.''

Lo grinned and pointed to the screen- ''Just wait until that jacket comes off.''

In the ring Chris was trying like hell to be professional, but the entire arena was in gales of laughter. Punk was wiping tears from his face, Jerry 'The King' Lawler and ever Michael Cole were covering their microphones, to try and muffle the less that professional reactions.

When Chris removed his jacket, the cameras caught his ''Tanned'' back, and there it was clear as day, written in very dark spray tan were the words- ''_Second_ Best In The World!'

In the locker room the three conspiring female wrestlers all exchanged high-5's. Adam was so proud of everyone who'd helped , but then it was time for him and Lo to bring on the _big _finale.

Lo jumped into her man's arms, grabbing a kiss-

''Let's go Copeland, we've got a score to settle.''

He kissed her, hugged Lily and exited the room.

They passed mark and Glen. Mark shook the blondes hand, yes the younger guy was an idiot, but he was an idiot that loved Lo and Lily.

Mark and Glen hugged Lo-

''go make us proud Dead Girl.'' Glen smiled proudly, as she took Adam's hand and got that wicked smile on her face.

As the two veterans watched the pair go, wearing their freakish ring gear, Mark said- ''I think we've created a monster with her.''

Glen nodded laughing.

The pair got in position, ready to scare Chris beyond belief.

Punk knew exactly what was coming and he picked up his win, after making him tap out to the Anaconda Vice. Punk got his title, clambered up on the turn buckle and sat there Indian style and gave his fallen opponent a sarcastic little wave, then tapped his wrist and mouthed-

''You time is up!''

The lights lowered and a red glow came up and Kane's theme began. From the Titantron they saw k

Kane's face, this got to Chris right away.

''Mr Jericho, my brother taught a lesson to Edge, with the assistance of a student. Well...she learned from _both_ of us...now she's got company of her very own.''

His eerie laughter chilled everyone.

The ring burst open, a fire ball went high up in the air of the arena. From the torn open canvas, out of the smoke crawled the Dead Girl and the cheers went through the roof. Then they saw a second figure crawl out behind her- Edge!

Women were screaming like banshees, he was in tight torn black leather pants, biker boots and black leather gloves and black eyes, he looked HOT!

The Dead Girl crawled across to a visibly shaking Chris, a sinister smile on her pale face. Edge got on his knees and triggered the paint inside of his gloves until it flowed from the finger tips and wiped his hands across his fellow Canadians face and the guy really began to lose it.

Adam reached over Chris and to the shock of the entire arena, Lo included- and kissed her.

Then they began dragging their prey to Hell. He tried to escape, but the Dead Girl was on him in a flash, using his own Code Breaker against him and the crowd began chanting-

''To Hell! To Hell! To Hell!''

So, they did as the crowd asked and dragged him to that scary place, they called Hell!

In the locker room the whole roster was so proud of the whole thing, their sneak attack on Chris had given them a show stealing finale. Bigger than The Rock and Cena's verbal tango that was beginning to get on people's last nerve already. So they'd saved the show. It was great TV!

When they got back stage, Adam had to practically carry Chris with the help of Punk, because the guy was looking pretty traumatised by the last thirty five minutes of his life.

Stephanie took Adam and Lo aside and asked them-

''Ok you two, after Toronto, when you've been and visited Judy and told her everything about Lily, it'll be time to reveal Lo's identity to the WWE Universe and Edge as the father of your baby. Re you two ready fort his?''

Adam put his arm around his girl for support, she looked up at him and smiled- ''Yep, we're ready, let's do the storyline.''

Adam smirked- ''That's if I survive your birthday week with your mom...and Fluff.''

Lo rolled her eyes at Steph- ''Was Hunter this scared of your dad?''

Steph smiled and nodded- ''Panic attack in his car. Dad still has the CCTV footage of it. It gets wheeled out at anniversaries and the occasional Christmas party.''

Adam was comforted by the fact that even manly men like Hunter had been scared of his future wife's parents. But Sarah Van Leon was much scarier than Vince and Linda combined. Maybe he should ask Hunter for some advice?

After the show Lo and Steph were in the hotel bar, their little girls sound asleep upstairs with Jodie. The two women watched Hunter and Adam having a man to man talk, on all the Do's and Don't's of getting along with your future in laws.

Steph rolled her eyes- ''Look at them! Anyone would think they were making a game plan to end world hunger.''

Lo laughed- ''Whether he has a plan or not, my mom is going to torture him. Jesus she still gives mark and Glen hell, so all bets are off.''

''Well, he's got Hunter on speed dial now, but you call me if anything hilarious happens.''

''What? Like if my mom reveals that Fluff had many brothers and sisters and a pregnant wife?'' Lo grinned.

Steph nearly choked on her drink- ''Yes! That's the kind of thing!''

The women exchanged high-5's

Lo knew that life was never going to be boring with him. It might still be early days for them as a family, but they had all the time in the world, to figure it out. Yes they'd both make mistakes along the way, probably many times over, but they had learned a lot already, they both knew for sure that-

1- Jericho was _never _reliable source for romantic help!

2- Best baby sitter- Phil Brooks, well if your name wasn't John Cena!

3- Never let Adam stage a seduction!

If they followed these lessons, they would be just fine.

**AN: I hope you liked that ending. **

**R&R- one last time.**

**Thank you for everyone who had read this little story, you've made it all worth while ;)**


End file.
